Welcome to my life
by Levanah
Summary: Drago a refusé de porter la marque des Ténèbres et doit donc trouver un endroit où se cacher lorsqu'il quittera Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. Quel meilleur endroit qu'une maison moldue ? Et quel meilleur endroit que la maison moldue d'une certaine Gryffondor ?..
1. It's time to cut the rope and fly

Bonjour ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas parcouru ce site et pourtant, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, chers lecteurs (et chères lectrices). Après 2 ans, j'ai enfin décidé de continuer cette fic qui me tenait beaucoup à coeur et je me suis donc lancée dans la correction de ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Je me suis permis de corriger et reprendre certains passages (je n'ai complètement changé l'histoire, pas d'inquiétude) et c'est donc une fic "remasterisée" que je vous propose. Lachez-vous sur les reviews, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si cela vaut la peine que je continue ! Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas de la page.

PS : le titre vient de de la chanson _Dark chest of wonde_r de Nightwish.

PPS : J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie des aventures de nos héros préférés, afin que l'histoire se déroule dans un cadre plus contemporain et afin de pouvoir construire un scénario un peu plus intéressant.

* * *

**Prologue**

**It's time to cut the rope and fly**

Voilà, c'était fait. Il avait refusé de porte la Marque. Affront suprême fait au Maître. Maintenant, il était en fuite. Voldemort le cherchait sûrement, de même que ses parents, s'ils étaient toujours en vie, ce dont il doutait. Tous voulaient plus ou moins sa peau. L'un pour l'avoir défier, les autres pour donner le change et faire croire que cette évasion n'était pas préméditée. Mais il savait qu'au fond, ses parents le cherchaient surtout pour savoir s'il était toujours en vie. C'était eux qui l'avait poussé à refuser le destin qui jusqu'à maintenant lui semblait tout tracé.

Malgré leur air froid et leur appartenance affichée au clan du Mage Noir, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy n'étaient pas les parents horribles que tout le monde dépeignaient. Bien que très autoritaire, Lucius aimait profondément son fils unique, même s'il n'avait jamais su lui montrer. Quant à Narcissa, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son enfant mais une sorte d'adoration poussée à l'extrême, exprimée par d'innombrables marques d'affection envers lui. C'est à eux surtout que Drago pensait, en cette froide nuit d'hiver. Mais à partir de l'instant où il avait fui le Manoir familial, il avait su qu'il ne les reverrait sûrement jamais.

Il était donc seul. Complètement et irrévocablement seul. Il venait de tirer un trait sur sa vie passée, de même qu'il venait de sérieusement compromettre ses chances d'avoir une vie future. Lui restait donc que sa vie présente, mais qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Il errait sans but au milieu d'un paysage immaculé. Il avait découvert ce coin perdu d'Islande lors d'un voyage, ou plutôt une mission accomplie précédemment pour le Lord Noir. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher là.

Trois jours. Il avait trois jours à tenir, puis les vacances de Noël seraient terminées. Sous ces latitudes, le froid était mordant : il resserra les pans de sa cape, ne voulant pas utiliser la magie de peur d'être retrouvé immédiatement. Trois jours. Trois petits jours et il retournerait à Poudlard, le seul endroit où, d'après ses parents, il serait _vraiment_ en sécurité. Il savait qu'il y retrouverait son parrain et se disait qu'alors tout irait mieux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait, tout en continuant d'avancer dans la neige, bravant le froid et le vent. Trois jours passeraient vite.

* * *

Court, certes, mais j'espère que cela vous aura donné l'eau à la bouche. A bientôt pour la suite.  
Levanah.


	2. Now you're breakin'

Le premier chapitre, revu et corrigé. Il n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que sa première version. Le titre vient de _Missing Persons 1&2_ de OneRepublic. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Now you're breakin'**

Quand il revint à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, Drago Malefoy était plus pâle que jamais, son visage était émacié, ses traits tirés, ses cheveux ternes et de gros cernes violacés s'étendaient sous ses yeux dont la couleur tirait maintenant vers une sorte de gris-bleu sombre et orageux, bien éloigné du bleu aux milles reflets les caractérisant habituellement. C'était peu de dire qu'il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Hermione Granger en voyant Malefoy assis à la table des Serpentards, juste en face d'elle. Se sentant observé, ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir.

_Ç__a au moins, ça n'a pas changé !_ pensa alors la Gryffondor.

Il détestait toujours autant cette Sang-de-Bourbe-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prétentieuse et meilleure amie du Survivant. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à se décider sur quel défaut était le pire – avoir un sang aussi impur ou traîner à longueur de journée avec ces deux chiots qu'étaient Wes-laid et Potter. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas son principal souci à l'heure actuelle, il avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter et ne comptait pas perdre son temps avec une personne aussi insignifiante pour lui qu'Hermione Granger.

Pas affectée le moins du monde par le chaleureux regard de Malefoy, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis, Harry et Ron, pour suivre leur conversation. Mais comme souvent, ils parlaient Quidditch. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Ginny, sa meilleure amie et accessoirement petite-amie d'Harry qui venait de lui poser une question.

- Alors, et toi, Hermione ? Qu'as-tu fait pour Noël ?

- Je l'ai passé en famille. Tu sais ce que c'est : repas interminable et discussions futiles en tout genre…répondit la concernée en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que les cadeaux rattrapent !ajouta-t-elle alors avec un clin d'oeil.

Ginny s'esclaffa.

- Oui, je connais ! Mais tu te doutes que Noël est plutôt animé chez nous !

- J'imagine ! rit la brune. Et qu'as-tu eu ?

- Ah tu sais, l'éternel pull en laine de maman... répondit Ginny d'un ton résigné, consciente qu'elle y aurait droit chaque année. Mais Ron m'a offert un énorme poster de Bizarr'Sisters et lesjumeaux...hum eh bien...

Elle se pencha alors ver l'oreille de son amie et chuchota en rougissant.

- Un livre intitulé 'Comment rendre un sorcier fou d'amour en dix leçons' !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivie par Ginny. Alertés par ces rires quasi hystériques, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elles en secouant la tête, avec l'air de dire que leur cas était désespéré.

- Et toi, tu as eu quoi pour Noël ? demanda la rousse une fois qu'elles se furent calmées.

Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle avait eu pour Noël ? Son amie ne comprendrait peut-être pas ce que ça représentait. Elle préféra donc taire une partie de sa réponse.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu un iPod...c'est-à-dire un appareil moldu pour écouter de la musique, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant les yeux ronds d'incompréhension de Ginny**, **une écharpe tricotée de ma grand-mère et de l'argent.

- De l'argent moldu ?

- Oui, comme ça je peux m'acheter ce que je veux, surtout que je n'ai plus rien à lire en ce moment ! Et j'ai pu en changer en argent sorcier.

- Ah comme tu as de la chance ! J'aurai préféré de l'argent plutôt que cet horrible pull en laine, soupira Ginny.

- Mais il te va très bien ce pull, Ginny, intervint alors Harry. Il met tes yeux en valeur je trouve.

Il accompagna sa réflexion d'un grand sourire, visant à réconforter sa petite-amie.

Hermione surprit alors le regard de Ron, qui semblait se demander comment Harry pouvait trouver que ce pull allait très bien à sa sœur. Il la vit le regarder et c'est gêné qu'il se tourna vers son assiette en marmonnant. Venant à la rescousse de son meilleur ami, Harry entama alors avec lui une nouvelle discussion portant sur le Quidditch. N'étant pas porté sur ce sport qu'elle qualifiait d'inutilement violent et dangereux, Hermione se pencha vers Ginny et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer l'état de Drago Malefoy.

- Regarde Malefoy, juste derrière toi...Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a vraiment l'air mal en point ?

Ledit Serpentard était en train de parler, plutôt rudement si l'on en croyait l'expression de sa vis-à-vis, à une fille blonde, assez jolie mais qui avait sûrement eu le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près du Prince des Serpentards.

- Eh bien écoute Hermione, je le trouve semblable à lui-même... Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, l'état de santé de Malefoy ?

- Rien, pure curiosité, tu me connais, fit la brune en se retournant.

Ginny se retourna une nouvelle fois en direction de la table des Vert et Argent et cette fois, rencontra le regard de leur Prince, froid et méprisant comme jamais. Elle eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir les traces violettes sous ses yeux et son teint presque cadavérique.

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu voulais dire, Hermione. On dirait que ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'a pas dormi ! Enfin bon, ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème après tout.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, absorbées dans ses pensées, inhabituellement tournées vers son ennemi de toujours. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux semaines de congés et qui aurait pu être responsable de tels changements. Et pour la deuxième fois de cette soirée de rentrée, son regard croisa celui de Drago. Mais cette fois, il avait semblé ne pas la voir, son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une extrême lassitude, ses yeux étaient vides.

C'est alors qu'il se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Intriguée par cette sortie inattendue, Hermione le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

_Oh arrête de t'en faire pour lui ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! _lui cria sa petite voix intérieure. Oui, elle n'avait pas tort, sa petite voix, mais Hermione était curieuse, et le comportement étrange de Malefoy venait justement de piquer sa curiosité.

- Ouhou ! Hermione ! Tu rêves ? s'amusa Harry.

- Pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu me disais quelque chose ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu as eu pour Noël. Et te remercier encore pour le magnifique jeu d'échecs que tu m'as offert.

- Ce n'est rien voyons ! J'ai eu un iPod, une écharpe et de l'argent.

A peine eût-elle achevé sa phrase qu'Hermione commença à se sentir très fatiguée.

_Sûrement le contrecoup du voyage._

Tout d'un coup, le brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle où tout le monde racontait ses vacances avec enthousiasme lui parut assourdissant et elle dû se concentrer pour entendre la réponse d'Harry.

- Excusez-moi tous les trois, mais je suis très fatiguée, je vais monter me coucher.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu pâle Hermione, fit Ginny qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'absence de son amie quelques instants auparavant. Bonne nuit si on ne te revoit pas de la soirée.

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande porte. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle eut plusieurs fois l'impression de tituber mais une fois la porte franchie, l'air frais du couloir la réveilla.

Elle apprécia que le couloir fût vide à cette heure où tous les élèves étaient encore en train de raconter à leurs amis les mille et une choses qui leur étaient arrivé pendant les vacances. Ainsi, elle put traîner à sa guise au milieu des longs corridors en pierre qu'elle appréciait tant. Qu'elle se sentait bien ici ! Elle était vraiment à sa place entre ces murs épais, entourée de ses amis qu'elle aimait tant. C'est de ces agréables pensées qu'elle fut extirpée par ce qu'elle prit pour des gémissements. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel étage elle se trouvait, ayant marché au hasard des couloirs, sans vraiment faire attention, et s'en trouvait un peu désorientée. Pourtant intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille et tenta de discerner l'origine de ce bruit. Elle aperçut alors, à l'autre bout du couloir, une porte légèrement entrouverte, par laquelle filtrait un rayon de lumière. Sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, Hermione commença à s'approcher lentement de cette porte, mue par la curiosité. A mesure que la distance diminuait, le son provenant de ce qui semblait être des toilettes se précisa et elle eut la surprise de reconnaître des sanglots entrecoupés de gémissements. A présent très près de son but, elle se fit la plus silencieuse qu'elle put et atteignit sans encombre la porte. Jetant un œil par l'ouverture, elle aperçut une silhouette masculine se tenant de dos, la tête dans les mains.

- Putain... putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, se lamentait la voix émanant de cette silhouette.

A l'entente de cette voix, le sang d'Hermione se figea.

- Malefoy... souffla-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Se rendant compte de sa position quelque peu délicate, elle couvrit rapidement sa bouche de sa main afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Malefoy la découvrait en train d'assister à un moment de faiblesse. Heureusement pour elle, le Serpentard, trop absorbé par son trouble, ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence. Elle se risqua alors à jeter un nouveau regard dans la pièce pour y apercevoir Malefoy à moitié effondré sur le sol, le haut du corps reposant sur un des lavabos, sanglotant comme un enfant.

En tendant l'oreille, elle distingua des mots comme « Mère », « erreur », « reverrai jamais » mais rien qui ne constituât une phrase concrète. Un peu déçue sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer, Hermione se décida à s'arracher de sa cachette avant de se faire surprendre et c'est un peu perturbée qu'elle regagna le dortoir des Rouge et Or, repassant sans cesse la scène incroyable à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Ginny n'étant ni dans la salle commune ni dans leur dortoir, elle en conclu qu'elle devait être soit restée en bas avec les garçons ou bien dans une certaine salle avec un certain sorcier aux yeux verts.

Epuisée par cette journée, elle se coucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sans avoir pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Malefoy pendant ces vacances ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! (Notamment ceux qui s'abonnent à cette fic, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot plutôt qu'un simple mail annonçant que telle personne suit votre histoire.)  
Levanah.


	3. Following the trail of tears

Puisque ces chapitres étaient écrits depuis longtemps, je les publie à la suite, pour que vous puissiez vous replonger dans l'histoire sans avoir à trop attendre (je sais comme ça peut être long d'attendre la suite d'une fic…). Voilà donc le chapitre 2, dont le titre viens de la chanson _Creek Mary's blood_ de Nightwish.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Following the trail of tears**

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva ses amis, qui la trouvèrent en bien meilleure forme que la veille au soir.

- Alors Hermione, bien dormi ? Tu t'es remise des évènements d'hier ? lui demanda Harry.

_Les évènements d'hier ? Comment peut-il être au courant de ça ? Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce que j'ai vu hier soir ! Ah non, il doit sûrement vouloir parler du voyage et de mon retour de vacances._

- Oui, j'ai très bien dormi. Ca va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en souriant, après un instant de réflexion que seule Ginny avait remarqué.

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'assit et commença à manger son petit-déjeuner, composé de toasts beurrés, d'une orange et d'une grande tasse de thé. Mais elle était préoccupée et n'arrivait pas à savourer la nourriture pourtant délicieuse. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la table des Vert et Argent, ou tout du moins vers leur Prince.

Elle ne l'appréciait pas, ça non. Mais la détresse des autres la touchaient, et voir le grand Drago Malefoy, d'habitude froid et imperturbable, pleurer lui avait fait un peu pitié, il fallait l'avouer. Depuis, elle ne cessait de chercher la raison de son désarroi, sa curiosité insatiable ayant été piquée.

Ginny remarqua que son amie avait la tête ailleurs et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin, tu es sûre que tu as dormi aussi bien que tu le dis ?demanda la rousse.

- Ah, oui, j'ai très bien dormi je t'assure. J'ai juste la tête un peu ailleurs, je repensais à ma famille et aux quelques jours que j'ai passés avec eux, mentit Hermione.

- Ils te manquent beaucoup ?

- Pas tant que ça non, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir de les voir et j'ai vraiment passé deux semaines très agréables.

- Oui d'accord, je vois.

Ginny eut l'air satisfaite de la réponse de son amie, au grand soulagement de cette dernière qui ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis soient au courant de son intérêt pour Drago Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à se reprocher, non, elle préférait seulement garder ça pour elle, le temps d'y voir plus clair.

Voyant que son amie se désintéressait d'elle au profit de son petit-ami, Hermione laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

_Peut-être qu'il venait de se faire plaquer par l'amour de sa vie...Non mais enfin réfléchis Hermione ! Drago Malefoy + se faire plaquer + amour de sa vie, dans la même phrase ! Inconcevable... Il m'a semblé l'entendre parler de sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir à faire avec tout ça ?..._

A ce moment, Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par l'intervention d'Harry.

- Bon, écoutez, vous trois, commença-t-il en chuchotant presque et en se penchant au-dessus de la table, voulant manifestement que leur discussion reste privée,il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Voilà, comme vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, j'estime que vous avez autant le droit de savoir que moi...

- Mais enfin, Harry, de quoi tu parles là ? intervint Ron, qui jusque-là s'était contenté d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine au moins.

- Voilà, j'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. A propos de Voldemort et du moyen de le vaincre.

Le brun avait prononcé ces mots si doucement que ses amis avaient dû se rapprocher et tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Apparemment, il y aurait, disséminés un peu partout, des objets contenant son âme. Sept au total.

- Comment ça ? Il n'a qu'une seule âme, comme tout le monde, non ? Comment elle peut être dans sept objets à la fois ? questionna Hermione.

- Eh bien c'est là que la magie noire fait son apparition...Il aurait _séparé_ son âme en sept...

A cette annonce, les amis du Survivant furent ébahis. Tous se regardèrent sans vouloir vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Hermione, horrifiée et curieuse tout à la fois.

- Il n'y a pas des centaines de moyens de séparer son âme en plusieurs 'morceaux' d'âme, répondit Harry en mimant des guillemets au mot 'morceaux'. Il faut tuer des gens.

- Comme c'est étonnant...C'est encore plus étonnant qu'il n'en ai fait que sept, vu tous les gens qu'il a dû tuer. fit Hermione, cynique.

- Ça demande beaucoup de puissance. Sept objets, c'est déjà exceptionnel, répliqua Harry, sur un ton un peu plus froid que précédemment.

L'évocation des gens tués par Voldemort faisait toujours remonter en lui le souvenir de ses parents. Hermione se rendit compte du malaise d'Harry et en devina vite l'origine.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolée Harry ! Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de soulever de mauvais souvenirs, fit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Harry, dont le ton s'était radouci. Et il y a autre chose. Apparemment, il y aurait de nouveaux membres parmi les Mangemorts.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, à mon avis, Il prépare quelque chose. Donc Il a besoin du plus de recrues possibles, fit Ginny en se serrant plus près de son petit-ami, à côté duquel elle était assise.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Je suis aussi d'avis qu'il nous prépare quelque chose, et je m'attends au pire. Enfin, pour en revenir à ces nouveaux Mangemorts, je pense qu'il a recruté cette fois les enfants de ceux qui lui étaient fidèles. Ils ont quasiment tous notre âge ou sont un peu plus vieux, ils font de parfaits petits soldats. Et en plus, une large majorité se trouve ici, à la table juste en face." fit Harry en jetant un regard noir en direction de la table des Serpentards. Et je suis persuadé qu'un certain Drago Malefoy fait partie de ces nouvelles recrues et qu'il est sûrement plus qu'enthousiaste à la perspective de satisfaire les moindres désirs de son maître, ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard ledit Malefoy.

Hermione en profita pour l'observer également. Il regardait son assiette d'un air absent, ne semblant pas voir ce qu'elle contenait - c'est-à-dire presque rien. Il avait presque l'air _triste_.

_Triste ?! Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui trouver un air triste ? C'est sûrement un Mangemort et toi, tu lui trouves un air triste ?_

Secouant légèrement la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées, Hermione soupira et son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur le Serpentard. Elle vit alors Pansy Parkinson se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi il répondit par un minuscule sourire en coin avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle. Avait-elle bien regardé ?! Il avait _souri_ à Pansy Parkinson ? Décidément, Hermione allait de surprise en surprise ces derniers jours.

Se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, le petit groupe s'empressa de finir de manger et se dirigea vers le premier cours de la journée, qui n'était autre que potions, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Arrivés dans la salle sombre et froide où se déroulait leur cours préféré, les quatre amis s'installèrent à leurs places respectives mais furent stoppés dans leur élan par leur cher professeur de Potions.

- Debout. Tout le monde, fit-il sèchement en guise de bonjour. Puisque c'est la rentrée, j'ai décidé de me divertir un peu pour prolonger mes vacances, ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois qui fit craindre le pire aux Gryffondors.

Indifférent au brouhaha des élèves en train de se relever de leurs places, Rogue continua :

- Donc pour ce faire, vous allez tous venir et tirer au sort votre nouveau partenaire...

A ces mots, le brouhaha cessa instantanément pour faire place à des murmures d'indignation venant des deux côtés de la classe.

- Silence, intima n'ai pas fini. Donc votre nouveau partenaire...jusqu'à la _fin de l'année_. Et pas de commentaire !

Mais malgré le ton catégorique du professeur, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

- Allez, en rang, les uns derrière les autres. Prenez un parchemin dans cette urne et allez vous asseoir."

Les élèves avancèrent en traînant des pieds jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et chacun tira un morceau de parchemin au hasard, scellant ainsi le 'destin' de leurs premières heures de cours du lundi matin pour les six prochains mois.

- Bon, et ne regardez pas votre parchemin tant que je ne vous en ai pas donné l'autorisation, ajouta Rogue sur un ton qui se souffrait aucune réplique.

Mais malgré l'ordre du professeur, Hermione ouvrit discrètement le parchemin plié en deux qu'elle venait de tirer. Elle fut alors très étonnée de le trouvé vierge.

_C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne veut pas qu'on les ouvre ! Je suis persuadée qu'il va utiliser un sort pour que les noms qu'il a choisis apparaissent sur les morceaux de parchemin..._

Et en effet, Hermione avais raison. Sitôt que tous les élèves se furent éloignés du bureau, leurs morceaux de parchemin dans la main, elle vit Rogue agiter discrètement sa baguette et marmonner quelque chose.

- Allez-y, vous pouvez regarder, fit alors Rogue, d'un air réjoui – ou du moins d'un air qui passait pour réjoui quand on connaissait le professeur.

Hermione s'empressa alors d'ouvrir son parchemin et y découvrit avec horreur le nom joliment calligraphié de sa partenaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année : Pansy Parkinson.

_Quoi ?! Pansy Parkinson ! Il a osé me mettre avec PANSY PARKINSON ?! Mon Dieu...mais comment je vais faire pour supporter cette pétasse arrogante jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?_

C'est avec un soupir de résignation qu'Hermione s'approcha de la table où s'était déjà installée Pansy, non sans jeter un regard à ses amis pour voir avec qui ils avaient été mis. Elle manqua de s'étrangler quand elle vit Harry s'installer à la même table que Drago Malefoy qui ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard, la tête reposant nonchalamment dans sa main. Ron quant à lui, se retrouvait avec Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami du Prince des Serpentards, le seul qu'Hermione trouvait à peu près sympathique du fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais agressée, ni elle ni ses amis. Mais il restait un Serpentard, et c'était à ses yeux une raison bien suffisante de ne pas l'apprécier.

Elle s'assit donc à sa place, sans accorder de regard à sa nouvelle partenaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix plutôt douce, sans animosité aucune, lui dire bonjour.

Interloquée, Hermione se tourna vers sa voisine, qui la regardait en souriant légèrement.

_Waouh ! Pansy Parkinson sait sourire !_

- Euh...bonjour... bredouilla-t-elle, n'étant pas remise de sa surprise.

Pansy la regarda fixement quelques instants puis répondit :

- Ecoute Granger, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque. Mais je voudrais quand même que cette 'cohabitation' se passe le mieux possible, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de foutre en l'air les six mois qui viennent.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, elle continua.

- Je pense d'ailleurs que tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je sais qu'une majorité de gens ne m'aiment pas, toi y compris...enfin...

Elle soupira.

- Et puis, je voulais aussi...hum...m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire envers toi.

Pansy toussota et détourna les yeux. Elle avait prononcé le mot "excuser" avec une sorte de dégoût, comme si cela pouvait écorcher ses lèvres de prononcer ce mot.

Hermione fut touchée par cette déclaration, bien qu'elle ne trouvât pas quoi répondre. Quelle idiote elle faisait de croire aux excuses de quelqu'un comme Pansy Parkinson ! Mais elle n'était pas spécialement rancunière et Pansy avait l'air sincère. Cependant c'était une Serpentard, il fallait donc qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. De toute façon, elle aussi préférait que cette cohabitation forcée se passe le mieux possible. Hermione décida donc de lui faire confiance,_ pour l'instant_, et sourit à sa voisine, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Enfin, j'espère que tu comprendras que certains d'entre nous ont changé...Tu devrais t'en apercevoir, tu n'es pas une imbécile. Et c'est bien un des rares compliments que je peux te faire !

A ces mots, Pansy lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

- Alors, on enterre la hache de guerre, _Hermione_ ? fit Pansy en lui tendant la main.

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sa main se tendit presque machinalement vers celle de sa voisine.

- Je veux bien essayer, _Pansy_.

Et sur ce, elles se serrèrent la main et échangèrent un sourire franc et sincère.

_Finalement, le cours de potion ne s'annonce pas si mal !_

Le cours se déroula donc sans plus d'encombres pour notre Gryffondor et sa partenaire Verte et Argent qui réalisèrent une potion parfaite, au grand dam du professeur Rogue, qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles s'entendent si bien. Il fut donc contraint d'accorder 50 points à Serpentard mais aussi à Gryffondor.

En sortant de la salle, Hermione et Pansy se saluèrent légèrement de la main et se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne semaine, en se disant à lundi prochain.

Alors que Pansy s'éloignait, Harry et Ron arrivèrent près d'Hermione.

- Euh Hermione...c'est moi ou tu viens de dire au revoir à Pansy Bulldog Parkinson en lui disant à lundi comme si tu parlais à Ginny ? fit Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Eh bien, non, ce n'est pas que toi, Harry. En fait, elle est venue dès le début du cours me présenter des excuses que j'ai acceptées et finalement, on plutôt sympathisé. Disons qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre… répondit Hermione, ne sachant trop sur quel pied danser.

Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait plus qu'enterré la hache de guerre avec Pansy et qu'elle espérait qu'elles deviendraient amies ?Ne voulant ni choquer ni vexer ses amis, elle préféra se contenter du strict minimum. Elle ne leur mentait pas vraiment, disons que c'était un mensonge par _omission_ : ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal après tout.

Voulant changer de sujet au plus vite, Hermione lança :

- Et toi Harry, comment se sont passées ces deux heures en compagnie de Malefoy ?

- Vous n'allez pas en revenir mais il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Il s'est contenté d'être froid et distant, égal à lui-même quoi, mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire, je n'ai eu droit à aucune boutade ni rien... Ça m'a presque choqué et puis je me suis dit que c'était aussi bien comme ça.

Puis en baissant la voix, il ajouta :

- Et j'ai essayé de regarder son avant-bras gauche mais à aucun moment il n'a remonté ses manches, je n'ai donc rien pu voir."

Sa voix avait un accent de déception, comme si il avait à tout prix voulu que Drago soit un mangemort.

- Mais tu sais Harry, il n'en est peut-être pas un... hasarda Hermione.

- Si ! Il en fait partie, j'en suis persuadé ! Attendez seulement que je trouve une preuve et vous verrez que j'ai raison !" répliqua Harry avec véhémence avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Je vous retrouve plus tard.

- Harry ! Attends !

- Laisse tomber Hermione... fit Ron en posant sa main sur le bras que la concernée avait tendu dans l'espoir de retenir Harry.

Hermione soupira. Elle craignait qu'Harry se mette à faire une fixation sur Drago Malefoy et tombe dans une sorte de paranoïa. Elle décida de laisser couler pour cette fois mais se promit de surveiller Harry discrètement. _Pour son propre bien._

- Tu as raison, Ron, laissons tomber pour l'instant...Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Zabini ?

- Attends, je te raconte ça en marchant sinon on va être en retard en Métamorphose...

Ron lui expliqua alors que Blaise Zabini avait été fidèle à lui-même, pas particulièrement chaleureux mais pas non plus agressif.

- Enfin, ça m'a bien arrangé finalement de tombé avec lui ! Je suis nul en potion mais lui, il est plutôt doué. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour augmenter mes notes !

- Ouh ça me semble bien Serpentard ça, comme perspective ! Tu es sûr que Zabini ne t'a pas trop influencé en deux heures ? plaisanta Hermione.

- Oh ça va hein ! J'en suis pas encore à lui faire de grands sourires comme toi avec Parkinson !

Choquée par le fait qu'il lui reproche cela, Hermione se tourna vers Ron, une réplique cinglante prête à franchir ses lèvres quand elle vit le sourire moqueur et une lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, indiquant qu'il voulait simplement la faire enrager. Pour le punir, elle commença à le frapper de ses petits poings jusqu'à ce qu'il implore sa pitié, tous deux à moitié écroulés de rire en plein milieu du couloir.

Hermione aimait beaucoup Ron. Tout le monde à Poudlard voulait voir en eux le 'couple parfait' mais ils savaient tous deux que ce qui les liait était bien plus fort que tout ce que les autres pouvaient imaginer. Ce qui les liait, avec Harry, était plus que simplement de l'amour. Ils avaient maintes fois affronté les pires dangers – dont la mort – ensemble et personne ne pourrait leur enlever cela. Bien sûr, ils feraient leur vie chacun de leur côté, mais ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer ne plus se voir, ne plus se prendre dans les bras dans des accolades fraternelles et réconfortantes, ne plus rire ensemble, ne plus partager les souvenirs, tant heureux que malheureux... Hermione pensait de plus en plus souvent à Harry et au danger qui le guettait, grandissant dans l'ombre et attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Que ferait-elle s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer. Elle n'osait pas penser au fait qu'elle pourrait perdre son meilleur ami, de peur que cela se réalise.

- Tu es bien silencieuse depuis quelques instants Hermione. Tout va bien ? lui demanda Ron.

- Ça va, ça va. Je pensais juste à des choses pas très agréables. Et je pensais à Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. On en prendra soin de notre Survivant, fit Ron en l'attirant contre lui, le bras entourant ses épaules.

Elle se laissa aller contre son ami, lovée contre lui. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui comme avec Harry. Elle ne pensait plus à leur avenir incertain ni aux problèmes quotidiens. Elle ne pensait plus à rien et profitait simplement de l'instant présent.

- Hum...au fait...j'ai un truc à te dire…

Ron avait légèrement rougi à ces mots et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

- Je t'écoute Ron.

- Voilà...euh...Lavande m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Je fais quoi à ton avis ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu me demandes mon avis là ? Mais tu fais ce que tu veux mon p'tit Ron ! Sort avec elle si tu l'aimes ! Je ne peux pas te dire plus. Et vu l'expérience que j'ai des histoires d'amour, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne si tu veux des conseils ! lui répondit Hermione, riant toujours. Un seul conseil : fais selon ton cœur ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui adressa un large sourire. Il avait eu peur un instant qu'elle lui en veuille pour une raison quelconque de s'éloigner d'Harry et elle. Lavande ne faisait pas partie de leur 'bande' et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre une relation aussi forte avec elle qu'avec quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pu absolument tout partager comme Hermione. Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, il était juste très protecteur envers elle, comme l'aurait été un grand frère. Du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

C'est donc en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de répondre par l'affirmative à Lavande qu'il entra dans la salle de Métamorphose en suivant Hermione. Harry les y attendait déjà, apparemment calmé.

Le cours, comme le reste de la journée, se déroula lentement mais sûrement et le soir vînt sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils se retrouvèrent au repas avec Ginny, Neville et Luna. Comme à son habitude, Hermione les quitta avant qu'ils aient tous finit, prétextant l'envie d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque puis de monter se coucher. Harry lui reprocha, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, de trop lire et qu'elle risquait de finir les yeux rectangulaires mais Hermione n'en eu cure et se sauva, laissant ses amis entre eux.

Mais arrivée au bas d'un escalier, elle fut prise de l'envie irrépressible de se rendre au deuxième étage. N'écoutant pas sa raison qui lui criait de ne pas se mêler de choses qui ne la regardait aucunement, elle s'élança dans les escaliers et atteignit rapidement le deuxième étage. A peine eût-elle franchit l'arcade séparant les escaliers du couloir qu'elle entendit les même gémissements que le soir précédent. Se doutant de leur provenance, elle s'approcha des toilettes et entr'aperçu une chevelure blonde au travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle ne put faire un pas de plus et se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, à côté de la porte. Tout ça lui donnait tellement une impression de déjà-vu ! Les mêmes sanglots, les mêmes accents de désespoir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait engendrer une détresse pareille ?

Hermione en avait mal au cœur d'entendre ces pleurs. Inconsciemment, sa main attrapa son chemisier au niveau de sa poitrine et elle serra de toutes ses forces le tissu en fermant les yeux du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. La détresse et le désespoir de Drago la submergeait toute entière et elle se sentait sombrer petit à petit.

_Merde Hermione reprends-toi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas si sensible d'habitude ! Et réfléchis un peu : c'est ton pire ennemi qui chiale là ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne captes pas dans l'expression "pire ennemi" ? _

Elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être tant touchée par tout ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Petit à petit, les sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte se turent, laissant place à un silence de mort.

Hermione sentit quelque chose de mouillé parcourir sa joue et porta la main à son visage. Elle recueilli une larme au bout de son doigt. Elle observa cette petite larme quelques instants, resplendissante du reflet de la lumière des torches du couloir. Puis la Gryffondor se leva précipitamment et se rua hors du couloir, laissant derrière elle quelques gouttelettes irisées sur le sol.

Ayant entendu un bruit dans le couloir, Drago se précipita vers la porte des toilettes où il s'était réfugié pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser paraître ses émotions en présence des autres Serpentards, il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Ouvrant la porte avec violence, il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était là, mais il entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Il regarda à gauche et à droite mais ne vit personne. Un très léger éclat sur le sol attira son regard. Il se pencha et posa son doigt par terre. Lorsqu'il remonta sa main devant son visage, son doigt était légèrement mouillé. De l'eau ? Etrange, les lavabos étaient pourtant à l'autre bout de la pièce et de l'autre côté de la porte. Perturbé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le surprendre dans ce moment de faiblesse inadmissible à ses yeux, il retourna dans les toilettes, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Il espérait ne croiser personne en chemin, il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer avec qui que ce soit, sauf s'il réussissait à mettre la main sur celui – ou celle – qui l'espionnait. Et il ne souhaitait à personne d'avoir à subir sa colère. C'est donc sur les nerfs qu'il rejoignit son dortoir et bu un dernier verre de whisky Pur Feu avant de s'allonger tout habillé sur son lit. Croisant les bras sous sa tête, il laissa ses pensées dériver puis s'endormit et rejoignit un monde de rêves peuplés de grandes étendues blanches, froides et neigeuses.

* * *

A très vite pour le chapitre 3 !  
Levanah.


	4. I will figure this out on my own

Je m'en voudrais de vous faire attendre trop longtemps la suite alors que ce chapitre est prêt depuis un petit moment dans mon PC. Voici donc le chapitre 3, dont le titre vient de _Decode_ de Paramore. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**I will figure this out on my own**

Les jours s'étiraient lentement au rythme des allées et venues quasi incessantes des élèves dans les couloirs du château plus que centenaire.

Hermione faisait partie de ces élèves arpentant le couloir en ce froid lundi matin de janvier. Pour la troisième fois depuis la rentrée, elle se rendait en Potions retrouver Pansy avec qui elle commençait à nouer des liens plutôt amicaux. A son plus grand étonnement, après avoir fait fi de son caractère quelque peu emporté et de sa façon de répliquer un peu crue, la Verte et Argent s'avérait être une très bonne partenaire, intelligente et douée dans cette matière. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Hermione n'était pas si mécontente que ça du "tirage au sort" de Rogue et elle espérait secrètement que le professeur se mordait les doigts de voir à quel point elles s'entendaient bien, par rapport à ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Elles ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, préférant se concentrer sur les potions à réaliser, mais les sourires avaient remplacés les boutades et les méchancetés.

Mais une ombre commençait à s'ajouter au tableau. Le lundi précédent, Hermione avait remarqué que certains Serpentards jetaient des regards antipathiques à Pansy alors qu'elle sortait en discutant de la salle de Potions. Elle avait même cru surprendre une conversation chuchotée où il était question de traîtresse et de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais Pansy semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte ou tout du moins ne pas s'en soucier, puisqu'Hermione était persuadée que sa partenaire était consciente de ce qui se disait dans son dos.

Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment, Hermione laissa Harry et Ron au tournant du couloir pour rejoindre Pansy qui semblait l'attendre. En passant, la Gryffondor remarqua Drago, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur et feuilletant un livre à la couverture vieille et racornie. Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, les traits toujours aussi tirés et bien qu'il fut en train de lire – semblait-il – il paraissait avoir la tête ailleurs. Mais comme pour les racontars sur Pansy, Hermione décida de ne pas faire attention au Prince des Serpentards. Le souvenir des deux soirs qu'elle avait passés dans ce couloir à l'entendre – ou plutôt à l'écouter - pleurer était trop présent dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle puisse le regarder en face. Et quand bien même elle aurait pu le regarder en face, elle n'en aurait sûrement pas eu l'occasion. De toute façon, elle ne s'était pas encore réconciliée avec sa conscience qui, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était rendue dans ce couloir du deuxième étage, n'avait pas arrêtée de la tancer, en lui rappelant quel type de personne était Drago Malefoy ainsi que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait dû se réjouir de son malheur plutôt que de compatir. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, et depuis trois semaines, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu mettre le Prince des Serpentards dans cet état.

C'est plongée dans ses pensées qu'Hermione entra dans la salle sombre et humide où avait lieu le cours de Potions.

- Salut Hermione ! l'accueillit Pansy.

- Bonjour Pansy. Comme ça va ? Tu as passé un bon week-end ?répondit la Gryffondor.

- Ça va bien, merci. J'ai passé un très bon week-end, fit Pansy, en accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'œil. Et toi alors ?

- Oui, j'ai passé un assez bon week-end. J'ai travaillé sur la dissertation de Métamorphose à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout un jour, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout toujours !

La remarque aurait pu blesser Hermione quelques temps auparavant, surtout venant de Pansy mais la lueur amusée dans les yeux de la Verte et Argent ainsi que le sourire en coin bien loin du sourire méprisant d'autrefois firent comprendre à la Gryffondor que sa partenaire plaisantait.

Hermione décida alors de répliquer selon le même ton de plaisanterie :

- Ah c'est sûr que quand on est une Serpentarde qui ne pense qu'à sortir le soir, on ne peut pas comprendre...

- Touché ! fit alors Pansy en lui tirant la langue.

Et c'est hilares qu'elles s'assirent à leur place, sous le regard noir de Rogue.

En entrant, Hermione n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Drago n'avait pas perdu son air absent et ne daignait pas accorder de regard à son partenaire. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Harry qui semblait plein de questions quant à l'état de Malefoy et haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Mais elle savait que ce qui intéressait le plus Harry était de savoir si oui ou non Malefoy était un Mangemort. C'était devenu presque une obsession pour lui et chaque mouvement de Malefoy était alors susceptible, selon lui, de signifier quelque chose pour les autres Mangemorts de Serpentard. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami, de même que Ron, bien que ce dernier fût plutôt occupé avec Lavande en ce moment. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre cette histoire au clair et découvrir si Drago Malefoy était un partisan de Voldemort. Malgré les inimités entre eux ces six dernières années, elle n'arrivait pas à se représenter Malefoy fils avec le masque et la robe particuliers aux Mangemorts. Et un Mangemort qui pleurait tous les soirs aurait bien fait un piètre soldat.

Mais ce matin-là, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de demander à la personne qui semblait le plus proche du jeune homme en ce moment : Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait déjà plusieurs fois remarqué, surtout au cours des repas, que Malefoy et Pansy parlaient beaucoup ensemble et qu'elle réussissait à le faire sourire. Puisqu'elle pouvait maintenant considérer Pansy comme une "amie", Hermione pensait donc pouvoir lui demander de lui expliquer les raisons de l'état de Drago.

Une fois qu'elles furent installées devant leur chaudron avec les ingrédients pour préparer la potion demandée par Rogue sur leur table, Hermione tenta d'amener le sujet "Drago Malefoy" dans la conversation.

- Dis-moi, Pansy, tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy a l'air bizarre depuis la rentrée ?

A ces mots, elle vit le visage de Pansy se fermer et son regard se faire plus dur. Sa voix, lorsqu'elle lui répondit, se fit sèche.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas, et je te préviens : c'est largement réciproque, crois-moi.

- Oui, je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Et je ne l'apprécie pas non plus. C'est juste que ça m'intrigue de la voir si différent de d'habitude. Il ignore Harry, c'est quand même fort ! fit Hermione, en se disant que finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas être si facile que ça d'obtenir des réponses de la part de Pansy.

- Et alors ? Tu préférerais peut-être qu'il ait le même comportement envers Potter qu'avant ?

- Non, je te le répète : je suis juste curieuse. Mais bon, puisque le sujet semble te déranger...

- Ecoute Granger...

_Mince...le retour au "Granger" c'est mauvais signe !_

- Je vais juste te dire un truc : les gens changent. Même ceux que l'on ne s'attendrait pas à voir changer. Pour Drago, je ne peux rien te dire...pour l'instant. C'est compliqué...mais tu comprendras en temps voulu. Enfin, je pense.

Hermione comprit alors qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa partenaire qui s'était détournée et lisait à présent son livre de potions.

_En temps voulu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça, "en temps voulu" ? Et "les gens changent" ? Ça voudrait dire que Malefoy aurait changé ? Apparemment, ma seule chance de savoir c'est d'être patiente..._

A la pause de midi, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron, qui discutait entre eux du prochain match de Quidditch. Quand il la vit s'asseoir, Harry se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

- Je t'ai vue parler avec Parkinson en Potion tout à l'heure...Tu lui as demandé des trucs sur Mangemort Junior ?

En entendant sa question, Hermione fut prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité envers son ami. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répéter ce que Pansy lui avait dit, préférant garder tout ça pour elle. Surtout que sa partenaire avait semblé s'adresser exclusivement à elle lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle comprendrait en temps voulu.

- Hum...non, on parlait du devoir de Potion que Rogue nous a donné la semaine dernière. On n'était pas d'accord sur un ingrédient voilà tout.

Sitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, Hermione ne put soutenir le regard émeraude de son ami. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui mentir mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Elle détourna donc les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette, en jouant avec ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette. Elle espérait qu'Harry n'ait pas remarqué pas son trouble.

- Ah bon, très bien... lui répondit-il, un peu déçu.

A ce moment précis, Ginny arriva en trombe et enlaça prestement Harry qui manqua de s'étouffer avec ses propre petits pois sous la force de la jeune fille.

- Tu m'as manqué Harry ! fit Ginny, sur un ton désespéré, sous les rires incessants de son frère.

"Mais enfin, Ginny, on s'est vu i peine une heure !répliqua Harry en riant, voyant que sa petite-amie plaisantait.

- Oui mais une heure looooongue et ennuyeuse, sans toi, lui répondit alors Ginny en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

C'est alors que tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'attitude d'amoureux transis du couple.

Hermione fut silencieusement reconnaissante à Ginny d'être arrivée à ce moment et de distraire Harry de ses idées noires concernant les Mangemorts. Elle se permit alors de laisser ses pensées s'égarer, notamment en direction de la table des Verts et Argent. Elle avait décidé d'être patiente et elle le serait mais sa résolution n'empêchait pas sa curiosité de la tirailler.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient, au rythme régulier des heures de cours, des repas entre amis et des soirées de travail.

Février.

Mars.

Avril.

Mai.

Et juin arriva, ainsi que la perspective de la fin de l'année pour les élèves.

Hermione, en quatre mois, n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qui se tramait parmi les Serpentards, ni compris ce que Pansy lui avait assuré qu'elle comprendrait. Tous les lundis matins, elle s'attendait à ce que Pansy lui donne des indices ou lui parle de quelque chose mais il n'en fut rien. Sa partenaire se contentait de lui raconter les dernières mondanités ou alors elles discutaient des devoirs de potion donnés par Rogue. La Serpentarde avait même semblé faire comme si la discussion qu'elles avaient eu en janvier n'avait jamais eu lieu. La Gryffondor commençait même à se demander si tout ce dont elle avait été témoin à la rentrée était réel ou si ce n'était pas plutôt une sorte de rêve ou une hallucination. Bien sûr, elle avait continué de remarquer à quel point Drago avait changé depuis ces vacances de Noël : son teint était toujours pâle comme la mort, ses yeux étaient constamment cernés et son regard éteint. Si Hermione avait cru aux morts-vivants, elle aurait pu prendre Drago pour une de ces créatures. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait cessé de s'intéresser à lui, pensant que cela ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle n'était par ailleurs jamais retournée dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'y trouver un Drago effondré comme les deux fois où elle s'y était rendue, surtout qu'elle était persuadée qu'il continuait, lui, de s'y rendre. Alors elle s'était contentée de sa routine quotidienne faite de cours, de sorties dans le parc avec ses amis et de travail. Mais elle voyait la fin de l'année approcher à grands pas sans n'avoir rien compris aux mots de Pansy. Elle n'avait perçu aucun changement particulier parmi les Serpentards, sauf chez Drago et Pansy, bien sûr. Il faut dire aussi que moins elle fréquentait les Verts et Argent, mieux elle se portait. Et il en allait de même pour ses amis. Harry avait récolté des renseignements sur ces objets appelés Horcruxes mais avait refusé de leur en parler, craignant pour la sécurité de ses amis. Il avait décidé que l'année prochaine, il partirait en voyage, seul, afin de retrouver ces objets et ainsi peut-être vaincre Voldemort. Hermione, Ron et Ginny avait essayé par tous les moyens de le faire revenir sur sa décision de partir seul mais il était intraitable. Ses amis espéraient alors qu'en deux mois de vacances, il changerait d'avis même s'ils en doutaient fortement. D'autant que d'après ce qu'ils avaient appris, Dumbledore soutenait Harry dans ce projet un peu fou.

Et c'est en remaniant ces pensées qu'Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque en cette fin d'après-midi d'un mercredi de juin. Tout d'un coup, elle rentra dans quelqu'un, toute absorbée qu'elle était par les questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête. Elle marmonna un mot d'excuse avant de repartir, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol.

- Miss Granger ?fit alors la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.

Hermione leva alors les yeux et vit le professeur MacGonagal en train de réajuster ses lunettes.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser professeur ! Je ne faisais pas attention où je mettais les pieds, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, s'excusa la Gryffondor en rougissant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je voulais vous avertir que le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau sur-le-champ. Le mot de passe est 'Fizwizbiz'.

- Très bien, j'y vais.

Sans attendre sa réponse, le professeur avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait. Hermione se demandait ce que le directeur pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle avait eu un comportement irréprochable, comme à son habitude, durant le dernier trimestre et prenait son statut de préfète très à cœur, elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi elle était convoquée. D'autant plus que MacGonagal était venue lui annoncer elle-même.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe, en faisant attention à ce que sa langue ne fourche pas. Le directeur avait toujours apprécié les mots de passe les plus improbables.

- Bienvenue, Miss Granger. Le directeur vous attend, la salua la gargouille en libérant l'escalier menant au bureau du professeur.

La Gryffondor gravit les marches et frappa à la lourde porte. Une voix étouffée l'invita à entrer et elle s'exécuta.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir Monsieur ? fit Hermione, peu sûre d'elle.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Je vous prie de vous asseoir. Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter. répondit le directeur, en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en croissant de Lune.

Hermione s'avança alors dans la pièce en direction du fauteuil que lui indiquait le professeur. Elle s'assit mais en promenant son regard dans la pièce, elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule avec le directeur.

- Malefoy ?... souffla-t-elle en tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

Celui ne lui répondit pas mais lui accorda un regard glacial.

- Bien. Puisque nous sommes au complet si je puis dire, je peux vous entretenir de ce dont je voulais vous faire part. Et cela vous concerne tous les deux.

Les battements de coeur d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité aux mots du professeur.

_Cela voudrait-il dire que...je vais enfin savoir ce que Pansy voulait dire ?_

* * *

Je sais, vous m'en voulez beaucoup de m'être arrêtée là. Mais la suite vient très bientôt, promis !  
Levanah.


	5. I believe that we're in this together

****Que je suis gentille ! Je vous poste quasiment tout le même soir (oui, vous pouvez m'aduler). Le titre vient de _Relax_ de Mika. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I believe that we're in this together**

- Pardon ?!

- Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu, Miss Granger. M. Malefoy va passer les deux mois des vacances scolaires chez vous.

- Mais enfin, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi _lui_ ? Professeur, vous vous rendez compte que cela revient à introduire le loup dans la bergerie ?!

Hermione était hors d'elle. Comment le directeur osait-il suggérer que Malefoy devait passer les vacances chez elle ? Et quel besoin avait-il de passer ses vacances ailleurs que chez lui ? Après tout, il avait un beau petit manoir rempli d'autres Mangemorts pour jouer avec lui !

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, Miss Granger ? lui demanda le directeur, en la toisant par dessus ses lunettes.

Hermione jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il observait le directeur, le regard aussi vide qu'à l'ordinaire même si Hermione cru apercevoir une lueur briller dans les deux orbes gris-bleus.

- Eh bien j'entends que je n'accepterais pas un _Mangemort_ dans ma maison, avec ma famille ! Enfin, professeur, et si le Mage Noir arrivait jusque chez moi ? Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de tuer ma famille ? Vous pensez que je vais accepter de mettre en danger toute ma famille ? Et tout ça pour _lui_ ? Pour un Serpentard vil et arrogant que je déteste ?

La Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère. Des larmes de rages coulaient doucement sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

C'est alors que ledit Serpentard darda son regard sur elle. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des Avada, elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps déjà.

- Surtout, fais comme si je n'étais pas là, Granger, lui lança-t-il, le ton cassant et dur.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, Malefoy. répliqua-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

- On se calme ! Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas bien compris. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. M. Malefoy m'a déjà largement fait part de son désaccord mais ni lui ni vous n'avez le choix. Les seules personnes ayant eu le choix ce sont vos parents, Miss Granger. Et ils ont accepté. Ce rendez-vous a donc un but seulement informatif pour vous, jeunes gens.

Dumbledore avait parlé d'un ton posé et calme, comme si le fait qu'un Malefoy passe ses vacances chez une née-Moldue était parfaitement normal. En l'écoutant, Hermione avait senti une colère sourde monter en elle. On allait lui _imposer_ la présence de Malefoy pendant deux mois et _on ne lui demandait pas son avis _? Eh bien elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

- Je saurai convaincre mes parents de revenir sur leur décision, répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle et de son pouvoir de changer la situation.

- Malheureusement pour vous, il est trop tard pour cela. Toutes les mesures ont déjà été prises pour assurer la sécurité de M. Malefoy ainsi que celle de votre famille, Miss. Et j'ai bien peur que votre tentative n'ait de toute façon, servit à rien. Vos parents avaient l'air enchantés d'accueillir un camarade de leur fille, lui répondit Dumbledore sur un ton goguenard.

Il avait l'air particulièrement réjoui par la situation. Son envie de réunifier les maisons de son école ressortait clairement dans sa démarche quelque peu inhabituelle.

Mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention, interloquée par ce que venais de lui dire le directeur.

- Professeur, vous avez bien dit 'assurer la sécurité de Malefoy' ? Mais enfin, ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut protéger, c'est les miens, ma famille, du danger que _lui_ représente, s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau.

Dans son emportement, elle s'était levée de son fauteuil et pointait le Serpentard du doigt. Son deuxième poing s'était, lui, serré à tel point que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

- Rasseyez-vous, Miss Granger. Vous devriez m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de réagir ainsi.

Hermione obéit donc au directeur en rechignant, non sans se renfrogner ostensiblement.

- Bien. Laissez-moi maintenant vous expliquez la situation. Il se trouve que M. Malefoy ici présent a besoin d'un endroit sûr où passer ses vacances d'été. En effet, Lord Voldemort est, en ce moment-même j'en suis persuadé, en train de fulminer dans son coin parce que sa future recrue lui a - comment dire - faussé compagnie, si je puis me permettre, au mauvais moment.

Dumbledore affichait, en disant ces mots, un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Mais...alors, cela voudrait dire que... commença Hermione, qui commençait à comprendre ce que le professeur voulait lui dire.

- Je pense que vous avez compris, Miss, reprit le directeur, que M. Malefoy _n'est pas_ un Mangemort et je l'espère, ne le sera jamais. Vous comprenez sûrement maintenant pourquoi il a besoin d'un lieu sûr pour cet été. Et vous pourrez dire à M. Potter que ses soupçons sont infondés.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée et de s'être ridiculisée par la même occasion. Et elle culpabilisait aussi un peu pour avoir cru Harry sans aucune preuve concrète. Lui qui avait tant essayé de découvrir la vérité à propos des nouveaux Mangemorts dans les rangs du Mage Noir !

- Mais professeur, pourquoi _chez moi _?

Bien qu'elle comprenne mieux la situation, Hermione ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi c'était à _elle _de supporter le Serpentard deux mois entiers.

- Réfléchissez Miss Granger. M. Malefoy est issue d'une famille, désolé de dire cela M. Malefoy, connue pour son inimité avec les né-Moldus. Pensez-vous alors que Lord Voldemort viendrait le chercher chez vous ? De plus, cela concorde avec mon projet de rapprocher les maisons de cette école. Et puis, si mes informations sont correctes, votre 'nouvelle situation' si je puis dire, vous permet largement d'accueillir quelqu'un pendant ces deux mois.

_Ma nouvelle situation ?! Il est même au courant de _ça_ ?_

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

- Non, en effet, vous ne l'avez pas, Miss. Ni vous M. Malefoy, ajouta le directeur, voyant que Drago s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Hermione s'efforçait de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Dernière chose : je demanderais une autorisation spéciale du ministère pour que vous puissiez utiliser la magie, M. Malefoy, puisque vous n'avez pas encore 17 ans. Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous libère. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier : elle se jeta sur la porte, l'ouvrit violemment et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle se mit dos au mur jouxtant la gargouille et se mis à sangloter.

_Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi ? Les deux seuls mois de l'année où je peux profiter de ma famille sans avoir à me soucier d'un quelconque Voldemort ou n'importe qui qui nous voudrait du mal ! Et je vais devoir héberger _Malefoy_ ?! Si mes parents avaient su..._

Alors que la Gryffondor s'apitoyait sur son sort, Drago se planta devant elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Ça ne va rien arranger de pleurnicher comme une gamine, commença-t-il, méprisant comme à son habitude.

- Je t'ai rien demandé Malefoy. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu gaspilles ta salive à me parler, répliqua Hermione qui tentait de dissimuler ses larmes en se frottant les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas plus enchanté que toi à l'idée de passer deux mois dans une maison de Moldus, avec toi en prime. Alors ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Granger.

A ces mots, Hermione se releva brusquement et le toisa, furieuse.

- Me prendre pour le centre du monde ?! Non mais tu t'es regardé Malefoy ?! Avec tes grands airs et tes 'je suis un Sang-Pur' ! Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde, tu voudrais que le monde entier soit à tes pieds et c'est _moi_ qui me prends pour le centre du monde ? On aura tout vu !

Furieuse contre Malefoy, elle le dépassa et sortit vivement du couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Si elle n'avait pas été perdue dans des pensées où 'Malefoy' et 'sale fouine' étaient les principales idées, elle aurait pu entendre la réponse de Malefoy.

- Tu ne me connais pas Granger...et tu ne comprends pas non plus.

Il avait soufflé ces mots bien qu'elle fut déjà partie. Quel idiot il faisait ! Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'en parler au vieux fou qui était encore directeur de cette école ? Voilà qu'il allait se retrouver coincé avec cette fille pendant deux mois.

Mais il avait eu peur. Quand il était revenu à Poudlard, il s'était vraiment senti en sécurité et s'était dit que tout pourrait éventuellement s'arranger. Il avait gardé espoir. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus cet espoir s'amenuisait, pour finalement ne laisser place qu'à l'abattement. En sept mois, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Ni de ses parents, ni du Lord. Rien. Un jour de mars, il avait décidé d'en parler au directeur de l'école, pensant que c'était une bonne idée. Pensant qu'il pourrait l'aider. Tout ce qu'il avait répondu c'était qu'il avait toujours su qu'il saurait prendre son Destin en main et qu'il n'avait jamais douté de lui. Drago était bien avancé avec ces mots.

Puis Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait dit être une idée brillante. Idée qui s'était révélée catastrophique aux yeux du Serpentard : il ne pouvait décemment pas passer deux mois entiers chez des Moldus, sous prétexte que leur fille était à Poudlard ! Et encore moins si cette fille était Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant ! Mais il avait bien dû reconnaitre que cela s'avérait être une bonne idée, le directeur l'ayant mis au défi d'en trouver une meilleure et ayant pris un malin plaisir à trouver des défauts à toutes celles que le Serpentard proposait. S'avouant vaincu, le Vert et Argent avait donc dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'idée du vieux directeur était la meilleure.

Il chassa ces souvenirs et se demanda depuis combien de temps il était resté là, devant ce mur. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'en avait. _Plus_ rien n'en avait. Il détacha son regard des pierres polies par le temps et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les cachots. Une fois arrivé devant le mur cachant l'entrée de la salle commune des Verts et Argent, il prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la pièce, priant pour qu'elle soit vide. Il voulait être au calme et ne voir personne. Par chance, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Il en fut soulagé et se dirigea vers une armoire où se trouvaient quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, vestiges d'une des soirées Serpentard, soirées où l'alcool coulait à flots et où les couples les plus improbables se formaient. Une bouteille et un verre à la main, il alla s'asseoir dans le plus large fauteuil, juste à côté de la cheminée où brûlait toujours un grand feu, été comme hiver. Il se versa une rasade de Whisky et sirota le breuvage en observant la salle commune.

Depuis sa première année, il avait toujours apprécié cet endroit. Les reflets verts et bleus, dus au fait que le lac était juste au-dessus, étaient apaisants et bien que nombre de Gryffondors affirmaient le contraire, le lieu n'était en rien obscur ni hostile. Intimidant peut-être, avec ses hautes sculptures et le fait que cette pièce se trouvait au sous-sol. Mais une fois la première impression passée, l'endroit se révélait être plutôt chaleureux.

Puis le regard de Drago se perdit dans les flammes dansant dans l'âtre en face de lui. Dans une semaine, il allait quitter le château pour un monde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Le monde _moldu_. Il n'avait pas _peur_, non – un Malefoy _ne pouvait pas_ avoir peur – mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui serait sûrement hostile. Comment les parents de Granger allaient-ils réagir ? Après tout, ils avaient donné leur accord pour son séjour, mais savaient-ils vraiment à quoi ils s'engageaient ? Il était persuadé que ce cher directeur avait omis certains détails, comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger et que c'était largement réciproque. D'ailleurs, ses parents étaient-ils au courant de tout ce qu'il avait fait ou dit à leur fille ? Il n'espérait pas, sinon ces deux mois allaient vraiment être un enfer. Les moldus sont-ils rancuniers ? Mais après réflexion, il conclut que les parents de Granger devaient tout ignorer de lui : ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'avoir un des pires ennemis de leur fille sous leur toit.

Puis il pensa à Granger. Bien qu'il ne l'appréciât pas – c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire – il se dit qu'il la plaignait, en un sens : il n'aurait personnellement pas plus apprécié qu'elle vienne passer deux mois chez lui si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de Pansy. Quelles qu'aient été les rumeurs, ils ne se détestaient pas, loin de là. Ils étaient ce qui pouvaient, chez les Serpentards, s'apparenter le plus à des amis : il leur arrivait de coucher ensemble quand l'envie les en prenait mais en général, ils se contentaient de beaucoup parler, d'échanger leurs idées et leurs opinions. Pansy était loin de la fille superficielle qu'elle semblait être au premier abord. Elle était en réalité d'une intelligence vive et parler avec elle se révélait être très intéressant voire instructif.

- Eh bien, on boit seul, beau blond ? l'accosta-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

- Il nous a convoqués et elle sait.

- Ah. Je vois. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses, puisque je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas bien pris...

- Quel esprit de déduction hors pair ! railla le blond.

- Oh ça va hein ! Je te laisse à ta mauvaise humeur, je reviendrai quand on pourra avoir une discussion civilisée avec toi, répliqua la brune en se levant du fauteuil.

Drago la regarda partir et franchir la porte de la salle commune avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu la retenir et parler avec elle, pour se changer les idées, mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas trouvé les mots adéquats et sa seule réponse avait été la moquerie. Il posa son verre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il soupira, se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il se demanda où pouvait bien être allée Pansy...

Hermione, après son altercation avec Malefoy, avait trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque, comme bien souvent quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'était enfoncée dans les rayons recouverts de vieux manuscrits et avait laissé sa main glisser le long des couvertures en cuir. Elle aimait la sensation du cuir vieilli contre sa paume : c'était doux et un peu rugueux à la fois. En touchant ces ouvrages, elle avait presque l'impression de converser avec tous les anciens élèves de l'école passés avant elle, qui avaient ouvert ces livres, travaillé à partir de ces écrits et sûrement vécu des choses tellement différentes de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Avec un soupir, elle saisit un livre au hasard et se dirigea vers une table située juste en dessous d'une large fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Elle posa le livre sur la table et observa les oiseaux faire des allées et venues entre les grands arbres. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé être un oiseau en cet instant. Pouvoir s'envoler sans contrainte, n'avoir pas d'obligation, être libre comme l'air, sentir le vent caresser ses ailes et se laisser porter par lui, jouant avec les courants d'air.

Se tournant vers le livre, elle chassa ces pensées fantaisistes et l'ouvrit, commençant à lire la première page.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

La voix avait interrompu Hermione dans sa lecture. Elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir Pansy assise en face d'elle.

- Je ne sais même pas, je n'y ai pas fait vraiment attention. Quelque chose sur la métamorphose je crois. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant et je n'ai pas la tête à ma lecture.

- Alors tu sais...

La voix de Pansy avait sonné comme fataliste. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver :

- Oui je _sais_ ! ENFIN ! Ce que vous m'avez caché pendant la moitié de l'année, je l'ai appris ! Et crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir le moins du monde ! Malefoy n'a pas voulu suivre Papa Mangemort ?! Tant mieux pour lui et pour nous, ça nous fait quelqu'un en moins à tuer ! Mais que _môsieur_ se sente mal, je m'en fous, tu entends ! JE M'EN FOUS ! Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Pansy l'avait écouté sans rien dire, attendant que sa colère soit retombée. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'éprouvait Hermione, n'ayant jamais vécu la même chose, mais elle voulait aider celle qui au fil de l'année était devenue son amie.

- Calme-toi Hermione, ça ne va rien arranger de crier comme ça, juste à nous faire virer de la bibliothèque. Chut, n'ajoute rien ! Ecoute-moi... Drago n'a pas eu une période facile depuis les vacances de Noël, mais ça, tu l'avais déjà remarqué. J'avais ordre de ne rien te dire. Quand tu m'as posé la question un lundi matin, j'étais vraiment frustrée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il faut que tu comprennes que certains d'entre nous ont changés. Drago est celui qui a eu le plus à souffrir de sa décision. Ses parents l'ont soutenu mais personne ne sait s'ils sont encore en vie. Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione. Les parents de Drago sont des gens beaucoup plus sympathiques qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Quant à moi, j'ai purement et simplement été reniée. Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. Il y a Blaise aussi, mais lui c'est un peu différent... Enfin, tu vois, nous sommes de votre côté maintenant, si l'on peut dire. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'apprécies pas Malefoy, j'avoue qu'aucun de nous n'a été très courtois avec vous ces dernières années, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans une famille avec des idées arrêtées telles que les nôtres. Depuis notre enfance, on nous bourre le crâne avec les mêmes conneries. Imagine qu'on t'ait dit depuis que tu es toute petite que les sorciers sont des gens qui ne méritent pas de vivre ? Comment aurais-tu réagit ? Non, ne répond pas et pense-y. Je sais que tu penses que c'est injuste que Drago se retrouve chez toi, mais il a besoin de se changer les idées. C'est l'idée de Dumbledore et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. Faites des efforts chacun de votre côté et je suis sûre que tu te rendras compte que c'est seulement un masque qu'il porte...

Hermion avait écouté Pansy jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Elle se rendait compte que sa réaction avait été excessive. Elle était égoïste, elle n'avait pas voulu voir que cela ne la concernait pas qu'elle. Malefoy avait raison, elle s'était prise pour le centre du monde.

- Je...je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, Pansy...mais ça fait un peu trop pour moi. Tu vois, j'ai surtout peur pour ma famille. Ils représentent tout pour moi, et je veux les protéger à tout prix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toute excusée. Juste un dernier conseil : essaye de parler un peu à Malefoy.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Hermione plantée devant son livre, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Puis elle prit sa décision et se leva précipitamment, avant de rattraper Pansy.

- Pansy ! Dis-moi, où...où est-ce que je peux trouver Malefoy ?

- Viens avec moi, répondit la brune en souriant, il est dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

La Verte et Argent se dirigea alors vers les cachots, suivie de la Gryffondor, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la salle commune de l'autre maison. Arrivées devant le mur, Pansy souffla le mot de passe et s'écarta, laissant la Rouge et Or passer devant. Hermione retint sa respiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tandis qu'elle mettait les pieds pour la première fois sur le territoire ennemi. Elle se raidit en apercevant Malefoy, allongé dans un des canapés, le bras sur le visage. Pansy posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elles s'approchèrent du Prince des Serpentards.

- Drago ? commença Pansy.

A ces mots, le Serpentard souleva son bras et regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi elle est là, elle ?

Pansy s'apprêtait à répondre mais Hermione la devança.

- Je suis là parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de passer deux mois de vacances exécrables. Je souhaite donc qu'on fasse une trêve, ou qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, appelle ça comme tu veux...

Tandis qu'il l'écoutait, il s'était redressé sur le canapé et avait attrapé un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Il la regarda bizarrement : elle ne sut pas comment interpréter son regard, qui n'était ni particulièrement amical mais pas non plus agressif. Il but une gorgée avant de lui répondre.

- Très bien. 'Enterrons la hache de guerre'. De toute façon, je crois qu'on est dans le même bateau maintenant...

* * *

Concernant les reviews, je réponds (presque) toujours par MP aux personnes qui ont un compte ou en introduction de chapitre pour les lecteurs anonymes. Si jamais je ne vous ai pas répondu, c'est sûrement que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps mais ça viendra ! Il n'y a rien de plus enrichissant à mes yeux que de discuter avec ses lecteurs. A très vite pour le chapitre 5.  
Levanah.


	6. Sit down and spill your heart

****Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Chapitre inédit puisque je ne l'avait pas posté dans l'ancienne version de ma fic. La suite n'étant pas entièrement écrite, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de poster tous les jours, il vous faudra donc prendre votre mal en patience ! Profitez donc bien de ce chapitre tout chaud sorti de mon disque dur, dont le titre vient de _Someone to save you_ de OneRepublic (oui oui, tous mes titres de chapitres viennent de musiques que j'ai pu écouter et aimer et dont un passage me faisait penser à ce que je voulais raconter dans mon chapitre). Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sit down and spill your heart**

- Hum...Tout d'abord Malefoy, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je...je ne le pensais pas, commença la Gryffondor, gênée.

- Bien sûr que si tu le pensais, Granger. Tu pensais exactement chaque mot que tu as prononcé. Ne le nie pas, tu es une bien piètre menteuse, lui répondit le Serpentard en lui décochant un regard noir.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, surtout en mentant.

- Drago ! Elle fait des efforts avec toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui renvoyer en pleine figure ! Je t'avais dit d'y mettre du tiens, le sermonna Pansy.

- Merci Pansy, mais je peux me débrouiller seule avec lui, fit alors Hermione, les joues légèrement rougies par la honte d'avoir été mise à jour par Malefoy si facilement.

Elle se tourna alors vers le Serpentard qui sirotait tranquillement ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu.

- Oui, tu as raison Malefoy, je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit dans le bureau du directeur. Et je ne regrette pas de les avoir prononcés ! Mais considère, je te prie, le fait que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que tu as traversé depuis le mois de janvier ni de tes récentes décisions concernant ta prise de position dans cette guerre. J'avoue avoir été fortement influencée par les soupçons d'Harry...

- Fortement influencée ? Dis plutôt que tu étais totalement du même avis que lui ! la coupa Malefoy, cynique. Et épargne-moi ta pitié, Granger.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... Je disais que j'avais été _influencée_ par les soupçons d'Harry, bien que Pansy ait essayé de me faire comprendre que certains d'entre vous avaient changé. Au début, je ne voulais pas la croire. Comment croire que des personnes qui t'ont détestée et qui représentaient pour toi ce que tu détestais le plus au monde aient pu _changer_ ? C'est une question purement rhétorique, Malefoy, ne réponds pas ! Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi j'étais censée comprendre quelque chose, _en temps voulu_ comme avait précisé Pansy. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi, et si Trelawney m'avait dit qu'on passerait nos vacances ensemble, je l'aurais vraiment prise pour une folle, pour de bon...

- Elle _est_ folle... marmonna Drago.

- Malefoy ! Ne m'interromps pas, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Bref, tu ne peux pas imaginer la surprise quand j'ai appris que, d'une, tu n'étais pas un Mangemort, et que de deux, tu venais chez moi pendant les vacances.

Tout en parlant, Hermione avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, signe évident de la tension, qu'elle tentait de réfréner depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans la salle commune.

- Ecoute Granger, si t'es venue pour me raconter tout ce qui est passé par ta petite tête de Gryffondor, tu peux faire demi-tour. J'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âme ni de comment tu te sens par rapport à toute cette histoire. Tu l'as déjà largement fait comprendre dans le bureau du directeur tout à l'heure. De toute façon, ma vie ne te regarde aucunement. Je ne sais même pas comment et pourquoi tu es au courant de tous les détails, même si j'en ai une petite idée, fit Drago en dardant un regard accusateur vers Pansy. Et arrête de tourner en rond, tu me files mal à la tête, ajouta-t-il en se rallongeant dans le canapé.

- Elle avait le droit de savoir ! s'énerva Pansy.

- Non, ça ne la regarde pas. Elle ne _peut pas comprendre_. Elle n'est pas des nôtres et ne le sera jamais. Sa maison va me servir d'hôtel pendant deux mois, point. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

Piquant un fard sous les remarques acerbes du Serpentard, Hermione s'arrêta face à la cheminée, le dos tourné vers Malefoy.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Malefoy, commença-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui. Mais qu'importe, tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, c'est vrai que tes petits malheurs ne me concernent pas. Mais la réalité c'est que tu vas squatter chez moi pendant un bon bout de temps. Alors je n'ajouterai plus qu'une chose : j'essayerai de faire des efforts avec toi, pendant ces deux mois. Et puis il me semble qu'on avait dit qu'on faisait une trêve, non ? Alors, je la respecterai. Que tu en fasses autant ou pas, je m'en fiche. Tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour rien et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ne tiennes pas parole. Mais sache que je ne laisserai rien ni personne, pas même toi, gâcher mes deux mois de vacances avec ma famille !

- Ça fait largement plus qu'une chose là, Granger...

Hermione ne répondit pas, embarrassée et en colère contre Drago et son arrogance sans borne. Elle faisait tout pour être polie avec lui mais cela ne semblait pas le toucher ni même l'intéresser ! Mais après tout, c'était un Serpentard...et un Malefoy. Elle adressa alors un léger sourire à Pansy, qui le lui rendit, et se dirigea vers la porte en ajoutant :

- De toute façon, Malefoy, ce n'est pas _moi_ qui vais passer deux mois dans un monde que je ne connais pas...

Sur ces mots, elle franchit la porte et disparut de la vue des deux Serpentards. Elle avait eu le dernier mot, ce qui lui fit tout de même un peu plaisir.

Dès qu'Hermione fut sortie, Pansy se tourna furieuse vers le blond toujours allongé qui regardait fixement le plafond.

- Ah c'est malin ! T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne Malefoy !

- Lâche-moi Pansy...

- Non je ne vais pas te lâcher ! J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour la convaincre d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec toi et voilà comment tu le prends ! Tu la prends encore de haut, tu te permets d'être cynique et arrogant comme à ton habitude, alors que c'est elle qui va t'héberger pendant deux mois entiers et qu'elle, elle fait des efforts pour toi.

- Je ne l'aime pas Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?! Elle m'agace avec son gentil petit discours de petite fille polie et bien élevée ! L'idée même de passer deux mois entiers à devoir la supporter, elle et ses moldus de parents qui doivent être stupides comme leurs pieds me rend déjà assez fou comme ça !

Malefoy s'était brusquement relevé et faisant maintenant face à Pansy, la dépassant largement en taille.

- Pas la peine de te mettre debout et d'essayer de me faire peur, ça ne marche pas avec moi. J'aurais même très envie de te baffer et de laisser une jolie trace rouge sur ta joue...

- Essaye donc un peu pour voir... répliqua Malefoy, menaçant.

Sans prêter attention à sa réponse, Pansy continua :

- Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'on est seuls maintenant ?! En faisant les choix que nous avons faits, nous avons tourné le dos à tous ceux qui pouvaient nous soutenir, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément 'recommandables'. Tu trouves ça intelligent maintenant, de se mettre à dos les seuls qui peuvent nous aider, dans l'état actuel des choses ? Et Hermione Granger fait partie de ces personnes, notamment pour toi !

- On peut toujours retourner notre veste à nouveau...

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Moi aussi, je suis douée pour savoir si les gens sont sincères ou non. Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix, bien qu'il ait été la chose la plus douloureuse que tu ais eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Et n'essaye pas de me contredire, je sais que j'ai raison. Il suffit de te connaître pour pouvoir lire en toi Drago. Ça s'apprend. Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi, bien sûr, ce serait trop simple sinon. Mais ça s'apprend sur le tas, petit à petit, au fil du temps et des épreuves. Toi-même tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond. Mais moi je le sais.

A ces mots, Pansy avait délicatement posé sa main sur la joue de Malefoy. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au contact de la main fraîche de sa vis-à-vis sur sa joue. Soudain, il revit sa mère faire le même geste, quelques mois auparavant, juste avant qu'il annonce à ses parents sa décision de partir. Alors, à ce moment-là, il avait posé sa main sur celle de sa mère, en lui assurant que tout irait bien et qu'il s'en sortirait et qu'eux aussi s'en sortirait. Il ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles, mais il voulait que sa mère y croie. Si sa mère y croyait, il aurait pu y croire aussi. Alors sa mère lui avait souri, d'un sourire triste qui semblait vouloir dire qu'elle non plus, ne croyait pas à ces mots mais qu'elle essayait, pour son fils.

Chassant ces souvenirs plus douloureux qu'il ne le croyait de ses pensées, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Pansy, qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il se sentait vulnérable si quelqu'un découvrait ce qui le touchait. Il avait l'impression d'être à la merci des gens à qui il se dévoilait. Alors, il ne laissait rien le toucher, ainsi, rien n'aurait su le rendre faible. Mais avec Pansy, c'était différent. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et elle ne l'avait jamais jugé ni n'avait profité de ses faiblesses. Elle se contentait d'être là pour lui, depuis toujours. Il savait qu'il aurait dû la remercier mille fois, ne serait-ce que pour le fait d'être toujours restée à ses côtés. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Fierté mal placée ou égo démesuré ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Il s'en voulait mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'exaspération face à son manque apparent de gratitude. Mais si elle savait lire en lui, comme elle venait de l'affirmer, elle avait bien dû comprendre à quel point il lui était reconnaissant. Voyant qu'elle souriait toujours, comme attendant quelque chose de sa part, il se résigna et lui rendit son sourire en posant sa main sur la sienne, sachant qu'elle allait se réjouir de l'avoir fait plier.

- Bon, très bien ! Je ferais des efforts avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout...

- Voilà qui est raisonnable ! lui répondit alors Pansy, enchantée comme il l'avait prédit, d'avoir réussi à faire plier le Prince des Serpentards. Mais plus de 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' à partir de maintenant...elle a un prénom !

- Oui m'dame... fit-il, légèrement exaspéré par le ton moralisateur qu'elle avait pris. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils rirent comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps et il leur fallu de longues minutes avant de réussir à se calmer. Drago plongea alors son regard dans celui de Pansy, et commença à remonter sa jupe en laissant sa main glisser le long de la cuisse de la Verte et Argent qui se laissa faire en soupirant de plaisir, sachant pertinemment comment allaient se dérouler les prochaines minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger avait arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard et se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malefoy l'exaspérait ! Elle faisait d'énormes efforts pour lui et lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser démonter par l'attitude du Serpentard. Quand elle avait pris une décision, elle ne revenait pas dessus. Elle avait décrété qu'elle ferait tout pour que ces deux mois se passent bien alors elle le ferait. Sûrement avec beaucoup de mal, mais elle se tiendrait à sa résolution. C'est toute à ces pensées qu'elle franchit le tableau gardant la salle commune des Rouge et Or.

- Hermione ! Mais où tu étais passée ?! Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche !

- Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée, j'étais chez le directeur et après...je suis allée à la bibliothèque.

- Ah vraiment ?

Harry semblait sceptique.

- Parce que je suis allé à la bibliothèque et Mme Pince m'a dit t'avoir vu partir en suivant Parkinson. Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec elle ?!

Hermione fut choquée par le ton agressif de son meilleur ami. Il savait pourtant qu'il lui arrivait de traîner avec Pansy. Elle pensait qu'Harry avait compris que maintenant, elles s'entendaient bien.

- Mais enfin, Harry, j'apprécie Pansy ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi mes fréquentations te regardent !

- En quoi ça me regarde ? Mais tu es mon amie ! L'amie du _Survivant_ ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?! Tu n'es plus en sécurité, nulle part ! Avec personne, et encore moins avec des _Serpentards_ !

Visiblement hors de lui, Harry avait saisi le bras d'Hermione et le serrait de plus en plus, à tel point qu'Hermione était persuadée qu'elle aurait un bleu le lendemain. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, ce qui, bien qu'elle n'ose pas se l'avouer, lui faisait peur. Harry commençait à lui faire mal et son comportement l'effrayait.

- Arrête Harry ! Tu me fais mal !

Elle essaya de se débattre mais il était largement plus fort qu'elle. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes de douleur et d'incompréhension. Lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure amie pleurer, Harry la fixa, hagard, et la lâcha avant de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil le plus proche, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il releva la tête quelques secondes après, fixant Hermione qui se tenait le bras.

- Pardonne-moi Hermione... Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé...

Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, tendant ses bras pour l'enlacer.

- Non ! Ne...ne m'approche pas. S'il te plait.

- Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment... Trop de choses pèsent sur mes épaules. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte...

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase. A ce moment-là, à l'image d'Atlas, il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Hermione prise de pitié, s'approcha alors lentement de son ami qui s'était rassit dans le fauteuil en velours rouge et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- En effet, on ne peut pas se rendre compte. Tu ne nous dis rien, comment veux-tu qu'on puisse deviner comment tu te sens et ce que tu penses ? Tu nous laisses en dehors de tout, sous prétexte de nous protéger, mais tu te détruis à petit feu à force de vouloir protéger tout et tout le monde. Le fardeau que tu portes ne peux être la charge d'une seule personne, et encore moins celle d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Laisse les gens décider de s'ils veulent t'aider ou pas. Arrête de penser pour eux. Tu n'es pas dans leur tête.

- Mais je _dois_ les protéger ! C'est mon rôle !

- Tu es comme un acteur qui joue tout seul sur une scène. Tu oublies qu'il y a derrière toi des gens pour t'épauler, te donner des conseils et t'aider. Et puis surtout, arrête ta paranoïa au sujet des Serpentards...

- Ma _paranoïa_ ?

- Oui, c'est exactement le mot ! Ce que tu croyais au sujet de Drago est totalement faux ! Ce n'est pas un Mangemort...

- Ah c'est Drago maintenant ? fit alors Harry sur un ton froid.

L'évocation du Serpentard avait rallumé la lueur de haine dans ses yeux.

- Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? Et comment tu sais qu'il n'est pas Mangemort ? Tu lui as demandé peut-être ? demanda-t-il alors, sarcastique.

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit...Et il m'a précisé qu'il fallait que je te le transmette. Quant au fait que j'appelle Malefoy 'Drago', c'est parce que...

Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de continuer sa phrase. Devait-elle lui annoncer que Malefoy passait les vacances chez elle ? Après sa 'crise' de tout à l'heure, elle craignait sa réaction.

- Eh bien c'est parce que le directeur veut que nous fassions mutuellement des efforts, afin de rapprocher les maisons !

Elle s'en était sortie avec une petite pirouette, elle ne voulait pas mentir à son meilleur ami mais la vérité l'aurait blessé et il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Elle lui dirait en temps utiles.

- Rapprocher les maisons ? Il pense à _ça_ alors que nous avons le plus puissant Mage de tous les temps à vaincre ?!

- Euh...ça s'est trouvé comme ça, il n'avait pas forcément ça en tête mais il l'a laissé entendre tu vois...

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas la vérité, Hermione...

Trop honteuse, la Gryffondor ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête, espérant cacher le rouge qu'elle sentait lui monter aux joues. Harry la regarda avec suspicion mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de connaître la vérité. Non, il n'en avait pas envie, à vrai dire. Peu lui importait.

- Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Hermione le regarda monter les escaliers en direction des dortoirs des garçons. Elle venait à nouveau de mentir à son meilleur ami. Elle se détestait. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Lui dire la vérité lui paraissait impossible après son accès de colère. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait l'impression de trahir ses amis en étant au courant de la 'nouvelle situation' de certains Serpentards.

Hermione se leva alors du fauteuil et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir afin d'attraper des vêtements pour se changer. Une fois en pyjama, elle se saisit d'un livre posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir acheté mais puisqu'elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas dormir cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits depuis quelques temps, elle l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture. Le livre ne lui plut pas. L'histoire d'un homme ayant perdu son nez*, elle trouvait cela tout bonnement idiot ! Elle ferma alors le livre et s'étendit, sans pour autant parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Le jour suivant se déroula comme un jeudi ordinaire. Elle ne vit pas Malefoy et ne chercha pas à le voir non plus. Elle se doutait que Pansy avait dû lui parler – elle lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait – mais elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis la veille au soir. Et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'approche des vacances. Samedi matin, ils prendraient tous le train direction Londres. Et samedi midi, un fils de Mangemort, Sang-Pur et peu respectueux envers les moldus allait se retrouver parachuté dans leur monde.

Samedi arriva sans qu'Hermione s'en rende compte. Elle n'avait eu le temps de faire aucun projet avec ses amis pour ces vacances. D'habitude, elle se rendait au Terrier avec Harry quelques jours, mais cette fois, personne n'avait parlé d'une quelconque visite à la famille Weasley. En même temps, elle n'avait dit à personne que Malefoy allait passer ses vacances chez elle. Elle se tint donc coite, de peur que ses amis deviennent trop curieux.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle avait préparé sa malle en veillant à ne rien oublier. Ni les multiples livres qui traînaient çà et là, ni aucun vêtement ou plume qu'elle aurait par mégarde oubliée sur une table. Cela lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle quittait cet endroit qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième maison. Elle y avait tant de bons souvenirs. La Rouge et Or ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment allait se dérouler l'année suivante. Avec les ASPICs et les objets dont Harry leur avait vaguement parlé, les Horcruxes, qu'il avait prévu d'aller chercher seul. Hermione tentait de comprendre la manière dont son meilleur ami pensait. Il avait décidé de partir seul pour 'protéger ses amis'. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et que Ron et Hermione tentaient de lui dire, c'est qu'ils avaient l'impression, par cette attitude, d'être laissés de côté. Bien sûr, ils se rendaient compte du danger ! Mais ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Dès leur première année, ils avaient affronté le pire des ennemis : la mort. Cela ne faisait-il pas d'eux des amis de confiance, sur lesquels Harry pourraient compter, au lieu de chercher à les protéger de quelque chose de tellement puissant ?

Renonçant à se faire plus de souci que de raison, Hermione reporta son attention sur sa malle. Elle pensait n'avoir rien oublié. Et puis, ce n'était pas perdu. Elle serait là dans deux mois, enfin elle l'espérait. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées, elle ferma sa malle et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dortoir.

Comme toutes les autres années, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le train et Hermione passa toute la durée du voyage à discuter de tout et de rien avec ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait commencer quand ils seraient arrivés à Londres. Elle s'efforça de faire bonne figure auprès de Ginny, Ron et Harry, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas son trouble ou s'ils le virent, ils durent mettre cela sur le compte de la tristesse de se séparer pour une durée aussi longue. Le voyage se déroula donc sans aucune encombre et ils arrivèrent à bon port rapidement.

Quand le Poudlard Express arriva sur la voie 9 ¾, Drago prit tout son temps pour rassembler ses affaires et descendre du train. Il avait passé le voyage à ruminer des pensées sombres où s'entrecroisaient les souvenirs de ses parents, les derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient dit, les images de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, les images de ce qu'il s'imaginait vivre les deux prochains mois et la vision récurrente de la tristesse qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de sa mère lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui. Arrivé sur le quai de la gare, il cherche Hermione des yeux puisque pour la première fois, il était seul sur ce quai pourtant plus que familier. Il la vit un wagon plus loin, en train de saluer chaleureusement Potter et ce rouquin de Weasley. A la façon qu'avait Weasley de la regarder s'éloigner, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était fou d'elle.

_Pathétique…_

Sur le quai de la gare de Londres, les effusions de tendresse fusaient de ci de là, ce qui écœura Malfoy qui s'éloigna du train. Hermione, elle, embrassa tous ses amis, leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances et leur faisant promettre de lui écrire souvent, en pensant qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il lui faudrait sûrement un soutien psychologique pour affronter ces vacances qui s'annonçaient hors du commun.

Drago s'était adossé contre un des imposants piliers du quai et attendait que Granger ait fini de pleurer comme une gamine parce qu'elle quittait ses 'petits copains'. Il commençait vraiment à appréhender ce séjour. Si ça se trouvait, les parents de Granger étaient au courant de tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'encontre leur fille... Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait lui arriver si c'était le cas. Mais après tout, il était un sorcier et eux de pauvres moldus. Il aurait facilement le dessus... Non ! C'était les parents de Granger, il ne pouvait pas envisager de leur faire quoi que ce soit... Il jura intérieurement avec force et se mit à fixer les briques rouges qui constituaient le quai de la gare, attendant toujours Granger. Il ne savait que faire. S'il était rentré chez lui, ses parents seraient venus le chercher et ils auraient transplané directement au manoir. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas en être de même avec une famille moldue. Il essaya de scruter le quai afin d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui pourrait ressembler à Granger mais le quai étant bondé, il ne put voir personne.

Il vit alors la jeune femme s'approcher de lui en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Il lui emboita le pas, encombré par sa malle et la cage de son hibou qu'il lui fallait porter lui-même en 7 ans de scolarité – d'habitude les elfes s'en chargeait pour lui.

- Laisse tes affaires, je m'en charge, lui fit Hermione.

Etonné, sa première réaction fut de se dire qu'il n'était tout de même pas arrivé au stade où il allait laisser une femme porter ses affaires. Il avait une éducation de « gentleman » tout de même ! Mais Hermione insista :

- Laisse ça là, on va dans une partie de la gare où les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des gens avec des malles et des cages à hiboux dans les bras…

Son ton était plutôt moqueur, ce qui déplu fortement à Malfoy et c'est en rechignant qu'il posa sa malle et la cage à côté d'un pilier du quai. Il entendit alors Hermione marmonner quelque chose et ses affaires disparurent sous ses yeux étonnés. Il allait se permettre un commentaire désobligeant, demander des explications à Granger mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : le brune était déjà repartie en direction de la sortie.

Il la suivit donc, bien que difficilement du fait de la foule présente sur le quai, et ils sortirent de la gare. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans la rue du côté moldu. Il essaya d'éviter de regarder partout autour de lui mais ce lui fut difficile tellement il était surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Regardant à nouveau devant lui, il vit que Granger avait pris une grande avance sur lui. Il accéléra donc le pas, ne désirant pas se perdre dès le premier jour des vacances. Il aurait eu l'air malin.

- Hey Granger, attends-moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à marcher plus vite Malefoy...

Soudain, elle tourna au coin d'une rue et le guida jusqu'à une esplanade où étaient rangés d'innombrables véhicules moldus – un « parking » se rappela-t-il en repensant aux rares cours d'étude des moldus qu'il avait suivi – et elle lui indiqua du doigt une voiture noire, assez grande, à côté de laquelle se tenait un couple.

_Les ennuis commencent..._

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (mais ne vous y habituez pas, je suis flemmarde par nature et mes chapitres sont habituellement plus courts ;) ). J'espère que vous avez apprécier, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! A bientôt.

Levanah.


	7. Ready to dance ?

****Bien le bonjour ! Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre ! Il faudra donc attendre un peu pour la suite, j'ai quelques partiels en ce moment et je ne pourrais donc pas écrire vite (sauf si j'ai subitement de l'inspiration et que j'écris jusqu'à 2h du matin). Le titre vient de _Datenshi Blue_ du groupe Lucifer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ready to dance ?**

Malefoy vit Hermione se précipiter vers le couple près de la voiture et il en déduisit qu'ils devaient être ses moldus de parents. Il les vit prendre leur fille dans leur bras et éclater de rire. Ils semblaient très heureux et cela lui serra momentanément le cœur : il aurait apprécié avoir une famille aimante, que ses parents le prennent lui aussi dans leur bras, lui disant combien ils étaient fiers de lui, ce genre de chose. Il vit Granger rire avec ses parents, elle semblait leur parler mais il était trop loin et ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Hermione se tourna alors vers lui et lui fit un sourire franc et heureux qui l'étonna puis elle lui fit un petit signe de la main pour qu'il se rapproche d'eux. Se renfrognant car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il avança sur le trottoir jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ce qui s'appelait donc une voiture et se força à sourire au couple qui se tenait en face de lui.

Il se permit de les détailler du regard. La femme était aussi blonde que sa fille était brune mais semblait avoir la même texture de cheveux – longs, bouclés et épais. Deux grands yeux bleus rieurs captaient immédiatement l'attention lorsqu'on la regardait. Elle avait un air très chaleureux, ne serait-ce que par son sourire, qui semblait ne jamais quitter ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas très grande et plutôt fine, et cela lui donnait une allure presque de petite fille mais elle paraissait en tout cas très sympathique. Son mari quant à lui, était physiquement son exact opposé. Très grand – il devait dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq – il était plutôt imposant mais paraissait tout aussi sympathique que sa femme. Il avait les cheveux courts, fins et châtains. Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette, comme ceux de sa fille. Hermione apparaissait donc comme un savant mélange de ses deux parents, ayant hérités de la couleur de cheveux et d'yeux de son père mais des boucles de sa mère, ainsi que de sa taille.

Drago avança donc jusqu'à eux mais resta à une distance respectable, quelque peu gêné par l'effusion de tendresse qui semblait émaner de la famille réunie.

- Alors c'est toi, Drago Malefoy ?fit le père d'Hermione.

Drago tenta de déceler une pointe de mépris dans sa voix, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il fut surpris mais cela le rassura tout de même sur un point : les parents de Granger ne devaient pas être au courant de ce qu'il avait fait subir à leur fille. Ou alors, ils jouaient très bien la comédie.

- Oui, monsieur, c'est moi.

- Bien ! Bienvenue parmi nous, mon garçon. Je sais que ça va beaucoup te changer de ton monde habituel mais j'espère que tu t'habitueras vite à notre mode de vie.

_Mon garçon ? _Bon, il n'allait pas s'arrêter à des détails mais il trouvait l'expression purement et simplement puérile, sachant que d'un simple mot, cet homme pouvait être à ses pieds. Mais il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il allait passer deux mois chez ces gens, il fallait donc qu'il se montre poli et respectueux.

- J'espère aussi, monsieur.

- Appelle-moi Tom je t'en prie ! fit alors le père d'Hermione en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Drago fut mis mal à l'aise par cette remarque, ce que remarqua la mère de la Gryffondor.

- Ne fais pas attention à mon mari, Drago, il est un peu...gamin ! fit-elle en riant. Je suis enchantée de te connaître. Appelle-moi donc Emily, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Forcé de reconnaître qu'elle était très sympathique, Drago serra la main de la mère d'Hermione en souriant d'un sourire étonnamment franc. Il appréciait déjà cette femme. Finalement, ça n'allait peut-être pas se passer si mal que ça...

- Ça y est, les présentations sont faites, on peut rentrer ? dit tout d'un coup Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène adossée à la voiture.

Drago se tourna vivement vers elle pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge : Hermione lui souriait. Sa remarque n'était ni agressive ni méprisante, juste enjouée, ce qui le déstabilisa quelques secondes. Où était la Granger méprisante, toujours prête à lui lancer une remarque acerbe ? Apparemment, elle avait décidé de se tenir à la trêve qu'ils avaient instaurée quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu as raison ma chérie, allons-y ! Vous devez être fatigués après votre voyage. Et puis Zack attend ton retour avec impatience, Emmy !

_Zack ?! Le chien de la famille ?_

- Il a beaucoup grandi ? demanda alors Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Tu sais qu'il arrive presque à lire ?!

_Ah non, sûrement pas le chien..._

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient tous installés dans la voiture. Lorsque Drago les vit attacher une sorte de bande de tissu épais terminée par un bout métallique, il les imita mais Hermione remarqua son questionnement muet et lui chuchota sur un ton un peu cynique :

- Ce sont des ceintures de sécurité. Si jamais nous avons un accident, ça t'empêchera de te retrouver projeté par le pare-brise ou par la fenêtre.

_Charmant..._

Puis Hermione se tourna pour observer les rues qui défilaient par la vitre. Il l'imita et se plongea dans ses pensées. Comment était leur maison ? Si ça se trouve, ils vivaient dans un appartement miteux et minuscule. Mais Dumbledore avait parlé d'une nouvelle situation, qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Et ce qui le dérangeait le plus était le fait qu'il ne faudrait sûrement pas utiliser la magie ni en parler. Comment réagiraient les parents de Granger s'il usait de sa magie ? Surtout qu'il allait avoir dix-sept ans dans trois semaines. La perspective des problèmes qui pouvaient survenir ne le réjoui pas et il préféra penser à autre chose. Le visage de sa mère apparu devant ses yeux. Il se demandait comment ses parents s'en sortaient, s'ils étaient toujours vivants, s'il leur manquait, s'ils avaient fui ou s'ils avaient préféré rester et affronter la colère du Lord. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle et le directeur lui avait formellement interdit d'essayer d'en avoir. Bien sûr il aurait pu désobéir, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il les mettrait en danger s'il essayait de rentrer en contact avec eux. Penser à ses parents le rendait étonnamment nostalgique... Le manoir Malefoy lui manquait déjà, avec ses vieilles pierres, ses chambres immenses, l'odeur de vieux papier qui régnait dans la bibliothèque de son père où il aimait passer du temps – bien que Lucius appréciait moyennement que son fils mette son nez dans ses affaires, le crépitement du feu dans les grandes cheminées le soir, les va-et-vient incessants des elfes de maison préparant le repas,... Se rendant compte de la direction que ses pensées avaient prises, il secoua la tête comme pour les chasser et fixa le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce qui était derrière lui – le manoir, ses parents – cela ne servait à rien. La nostalgie n'était pas un sentiment digne d'un Malefoy. Il se mit donc à contempler la campagne anglaise qui défilait sous ses yeux, ne faisant qu'à peine attention aux voix de la famille Granger qui devaient sûrement prendre des nouvelles de leur fille.

Après une quarantaine de minutes qui parurent une éternité à Drago – habitué qu'il était à transplaner avec ses parents – Tom Granger bifurqua sur ce qui semblait être un petit chemin de campagne, bien qu'étonnamment bien entretenu. Ils traversèrent un petit bois puis longèrent une allée d'ormes avant de finalement déboucher devant une immense maison. La façade en pierre beige semblait ancienne bien qu'en parfait état et était percée de grandes fenêtres à bords blancs surmontées de linteaux sculptés. Les fenêtres à l'étage semblaient plutôt être des portes vitrées, donnant chacune sur un petit balcon arrondi, entouré de fer forgé. La porte d'entrée, très large, était en bois blanc et précédée d'un petit perron et d'un escalier. Six marches arrondies, gardées par deux grands pots de fleurs contenant du buis soigneusement coupé en boule, menaient à cette imposante porte.

Alors que le père d'Hermione amorçait un virage dans la grande cour en graviers pour se garer, Drago détailla la maison du regard. Était-ce vraiment la maison de Granger ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était immense...pareil au Manoir Malefoy. Il fut d'ailleurs frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux édifices, à l'exception de la couleur de la façade – noire pour le manoir – et du fait que le manoir était entouré d'une grille et de plusieurs protections visant à éloigner les moldus trop curieux. L'image du stéréotype le méchant de l'histoire habite un manoir sombre et hostile tandis que la princesse habite un beau château tout blanc s'imposa à son esprit et le fit rire. Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité après tout, sauf que le méchant avait retourné sa veste, selon l'expression moldue.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin et toute la famille en descendit, imitée par Drago. Tom se dirigea alors vers l'arrière du véhicule et ouvrit le coffre, découvrant les malles des deux élèves, ainsi que la cage du hibou de Drago et Pattenrond, roulé en boule dans un coin.

- On dirait que mon sort de transport automatique des bagages a fonctionné ! s'exclama alors Hermione en rejoignant son père.

- On dirait en effet ma chérie, bravo, la félicita ce dernier.

Drago fut ahuri par cet échange. En plus de ne pas rechigner à parler de magie, le père Granger encourageait et félicitait sa fille ! Ces moldus commençaient à remonter dans son estime...même s'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir puisqu'il ne les appréciait pas vraiment. Ils étaient de simples moldus après tout. Bien qu'il essayât de se faire violence pour ne plus penser aux moldus de cette manière, il avait encore du mal. Il avait déjà fait un grand pas en n'appelant plus Granger Sang-de-Bourbe , forcé de reconnaître qu'elle était bien l'une des meilleures sorcières qu'il ait jamais connues, bien que fille de moldus. Il considérait donc qu'il était en progrès.

Pendant qu'il observait l'échange entre Tom Granger et sa fille, Emily était allée au-devant d'eux pour ouvrir la porte. A peine eût-elle disparue dans ce qui semblait être un corridor qu'une petite tornade blonde se précipita vers eux et surtout vers Hermione.

- Emmyyyyy ! Tu m'as manquéééé !

En entendant cette voix, Hermione s'accroupit et tendit les bras tandis qu'un immense sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. La petite tête blonde vint se lover dans les bras de la Gryffondor en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué Zack, fit alors Hermione en se détachant du petit garçon et passant la main dans ses cheveux couleur des blés.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à se regarder dans les yeux, profitant de la présence de l'un et l'autre avant que Zack ne remarque la présence de Drago derrière Hermione.

- Qui c'est lui ? demanda-t-il alors en pointant le Serpentard du doigt.

Hermione se releva alors et se tourna légèrement vers Drago.

- C'est Drago Malefoy. Il va passer les vacances avec nous.

Drago essaya de déceler une pointe de mépris, ou de moquerie, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'hostile à son égard mais ce fut à nouveau en vain. Il était de plus en plus étonné par le comportement d'Hermione qui semblait de moins en moins gênée par sa présence. N'était-ce pourtant pas elle qui avait fait une crise de larmes lorsque le vieux Dumbledore lui avait appris la nouvelle ? Il décida finalement de ne pas en tenir compte pour l'instant et de se concentrer sur le petit garçon qui lui tirait la jambe de pantalon depuis quelques instants. Il baissa les yeux sur Zack et fut frappé par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux.

En effet, Zack avait hérité de la blondeur des cheveux de sa mère mais des cheveux fins de son père. Il avait également deux grands yeux bleus tirant un peu sur le gris. Si Drago n'avait pas été là en chair et en os, il se serait cru dans un souvenir de son enfance tellement la ressemblance entre Zack et lui plus jeune était flagrante. Il en fut tellement troublé qu'il n'entendit pas ce que le petit garçon lui demandait et ne fit attention qu'à ce que Zack disait à Hermione.

- Dis Emmy, il est sourd ton amoureux ?

Drago fut comme foudroyé par la remarque du petit et ne sut que dire tant il était estomaqué. Il se contenta donc de regarder Zack avec des yeux ronds. L'amoureux de Granger ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il leva alors les yeux vers Hermione et fut encore plus surpris de sa réaction : elle se forçait à rire en silence, mais les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules montraient clairement qu'elle était en proie à un fou rire. Elle en riait ! Cette Hermione-là était bien différente de celle de Poudlard. Pas une minute il n'avait envisagé qu'elle pouvait changer de comportement si facilement. Zack quant à lui les regardait alternativement, attendant une réponse.

- Ce...Ce n'est absolument pas mon amoureux Zack voyons ! répondit Hermione après s'être un peu calmée. Et il n'est pas sourd, enfin je ne pense pas. Il devait juste être perdu dans ses pensées et ne t'a pas entendu, voilà tout. N'est-ce pas _Drago _? ajouta-t-elle.

Malfoy ne put qu'émettre un grognement en signe d'approbation et jura intérieurement en se maudissant. Où était donc passé son sens légendaire de la répartie ? Apparemment, il l'avait quitté lorsqu'il était descendu de cette voiture.

- Bon allez tout le monde ! On rentre ! leur cria Tom depuis la porte d'entrée.

Zack ne se fit pas prier et se désintéressa aussitôt de 'l'amoureux' de sa sœur pour se précipiter vers la maison, les bras étendus en imitant le bruit d'un avion.

- Il est toujours…comme ça ?.. demanda alors Drago en regardant Zack courir en se penchant à gauche et à droite, comme s'il était un pilote de chasse effectuant des loopings.

- Si par 'comme ça' tu sous-entends turbulent, curieux et avec la langue bien pendu, alors oui ! lui répondit Hermione en riant de bon cœur. Drago émit alors un léger soupir, ces vacances s'annonçaient donc mouvementées si ce petit morveux hyperactif lui trainait dans les pattes toute la journée.

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la maison à la suite du reste de la famille. L'intérieur était très clair, les murs étaient colorés d'un beige très doux et divers cadres étaient accrochés contre les murs, tous contenant des photos de Zack, Hermione plus jeune ou encore de la famille réunie. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir prolongé par un grand escalier en bois légèrement en colimaçon. Sur la gauche, une vaste pièce semblait être la cuisine, illuminée par des grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Sur la droite, une ouverture donnait sur un grand salon, décoré avec goût : deux grands canapés de cuir blanc encadraient une table basse en verre, et contre le mur se tenait une télévision gigantesque, entourée de hautes enceintes. Plus loin dans la pièce, une grande table et six chaises formaient la partie salle à manger. La pièce était également largement illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par les grandes fenêtres et la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse aménagée. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Hermione vivait ici ?! C'était bien loin de l'appartement miteux qu'il s'était imaginé.

- Drago ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione était amusée de lire l'étonnement sur le visage du Serpentard, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que sa maison ressemble à ça.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu…surpris, disons.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le reste de la maison. Zack se fera un plaisir de te faire visiter, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire espiègle. Mais d'abord, il faut faire à manger, tout le monde a faim.

_Faire à manger ?_

Drago n'avait jamais eu à cuisiner de sa vie : les elfes géraient tout au manoir, le ménage et les repas, et il lui paraissait impensable d'avoir à se salir les mains. Il se dirigea donc avec un peu de réticence vers la cuisine où s'affairait déjà la mère d'Hermione.

- Oh vous venez m'aider tous les deux ? C'est adorable. J'espère que tu aimes le gâteau au chocolat Drago, c'est le dessert de ce midi ! Allez, prenez le livre qui est sur la table et je vous laisse le faire. Je suis déjà assez occupée avec le plat principal !

Hermione s'attaqua tout de suite à la tâche avec un grand sourire mais elle remarqua que Drago était un peu réticent.

- Allez courage, personne n'est jamais mort d'avoir fait un gâteau au chocolat, fit-elle en riant.

Touché dans son ego, le Serpentard redressa la tête et lança un regard de défi à la Gryffondor.

- Attention hein, pas de magie ! le prévint Hermione.

Drago grommela mais se laissa prendre au jeu et finalement, il se surprit à apprécier cet atelier cuisine improvisé avec Hermione et sa mère. Il n'avait plus à faire semblant, il n'avait plus à paraître hautain et sûr de lui, il n'avait plus de rang à tenir au sein de sa famille. Il se sentait libre d'être heureux, de profiter des petites choses de la vie qui lui semblaient tellement ridicules auparavant. Il se laissa même aller à rire de bon cœur lorsque Zack fit irruption dans la cuisine pour plonger son doigts dans la préparation et se retrouva avec une moustache chocolatée autour de la bouche.

Hermione en fut tout aussi surprise que Drago lui-même de le voir rire avec une joie apparente. Elle n'aurait sincèrement jamais cru cela possible et la pensée de voir le Serpentard heureux comme un enfant lui arracha un sourire. Ces deux mois ne s'annonçaient sûrement pas aussi pénibles que prévu…

* * *

Alors, vous imaginez Drago faire de la cuisine ? J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la scène tellement ça me parait improbable, mais tout le monde change...  
Levanah.


End file.
